knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Orlovi rano lete (I dio)
Orlovi rano lete Iz gusta ljeskara, na ivici Prokina gaja, javi se glas kukavice : – Ku-ku! Ku-ku! Iz tajanstvena sumraka bukove šume, iz daljine, odazva joj se sličan glas: – Ku-ku! Ku-ku! Ovaj, na izgled običan "razgovor" kukavica, ne bi prevario nekog pažljivog slušaoca. Glas ovih "'kukavica" bio je, istina, melodičan, iako malo tvrd i previše glasan, ali otkud sad, pod samu jesen, da se kukavice toliko razviču?! One se najviše čuju s proljeća, kad se javi prvi list, ali sad! Ehe, biće to nešto drugo. I zaista, iz ljeskara, umjesto ptice, ispade dugonog bos dječak i trkom jurnu u sjenovitu dubinu staroga Gaja između golih i pravih bukovih stabala. Kud li to dječak otrča, na čiji znak? Prokin gaj, zapuštena, gusta i prilično velika šuma, na sat hoda udaljen od podnožja planine, bio je oduvijek, čak i za starije ljude, pomalo strašno i tajanstveno mjesto. Babe su šaputale da je uklet i da nikako nije dobro noću kraj njega prolaziti. Začas te, kažu, može ščepati ledena ruka nepoznata čudovišta i povući za sobom pod zašaptane svodove bukovih krošanja. A što će dalje biti – br! – strašno je i pomisliti. Tako večerom, pored ognjišta, kazuje baka zablenutom unuku, a dječak samo širi oči i od mačka u ćošku čini mu se da je neznana ogromna zvijer s vatrenim očurdama. Još u bosanskohercegovačkom ustanku, 1875, u tome Gaju opkoljen je i poginuo od begova čuveni hajduk Jovanče. Borio se dva dana pucajući iz crne ugljarske kolibe, a onda je, kažu, čak od Bihaća dovučen top i koliba porušena, a hajduk ubijen. Sahranjen je na samoj ivici Gaja. Kraj njegova groba, pod kruškom divljakom, za vrelih ljetnih dana hladuju čobani. Okupe se oko kamene nadgrobne ploče bez natpisa, naherene i obrasle mahovinom, pričaju i smiju se, a kad u širokim bukvama zašumi vjetar, dječacima se čini da se to, dolje u Gaju, još uvijek nastavlja davno minula bitka između silnih begova i mrtva hajduka. – Predaj se, Jovanče! – ječi sa svih strana. – Ne predajem se! – tvrdo vraća nevidljiv hajduk. Šćućureni u sjenci, puni čudne treme, dječaci očekuju kad će da grune garav top, ali sve je uokolo tiho, nad Gajem se smješka zlatno ljeto, a pucanj nikako da se čuje. Davno je nestalo i topova i tobdžija i malog Jovančeta sa srebrnim tokama. Poneko čobanče tako i zaspi i, s glavom uz kamenu ploču, sanja čudesne snove, a kad se od straha prene, dugo trlja oči buljeći u ovce, miluje topao kamen i šapuće: – Gdje si, Jovanče, sad si bio tu? Tako si mi nešto lijepo pričao, a ja zaboravio. Za ljetnih noći huču po Gaju avetinjske sove, javlja se ćuk, a truo panj tinja zelenkastim sjajem i plaši osamljena putnika: – Čekaj samo, sad ću da te zgrabim! Zimi su sve staze i putevi oko Gaja išarani zečjim i vučjim tragovima. S njima se ukršta trag lisice, a ponekad i zloćude divlje svinje koje se spuste s bliske planine. Kroz jarugu, duboko u Gaju, mrmori uzan potočić pun trula lišća i brzo se gubi u tijesnu kamenitu ponoru. Nema te babe u selu koja bi se usudila nadviriti nad to mjesto. A i kako bi imala hrabrosti kad se tu, kažu, krije strašno čudovište drekavac, koje za kišovitih noći svojom prodornom drekom ispunjava čitav kraj. Pa ipak, ipak... čim je iz Gaja čuo glas kukavice, dječak je glavačke jurnuo u šumu. Kako se samo ne boji i ko li ga to zove? Duge noge brzo su donijele dječaka do jedne manje zaravni usred Gaja. Ličila je na dno kakve plitke činije ili tepsije u kojoj se peku pite. Kad se spustite na to poljanče, već ste zaklonjeni od svačijeg pogleda. – Ku-ku! – opet se tiho oglasi dječak. – Ku-ku! – začu se odgovor, ali odnekle odozgo, kao s neba, i istog trenutka niz glatko stablo vitke bukve na ivici zaravanjka spuznu isti takav jedan dječak. – Oho, majstorski se spuštaš – pohvali ga dječak došljak. – Od tebe sam naučio, Striče, – nasmija se putnik s bukve. – Eh, još samo da imam tako dugačke noge i ruke kao ti, pa da mogu obuhvatiti svako stablo. Dječaci se spustiše na malu zaravan i sjedoše pod prastaru debelu bukvu koja je rasla u sredini i svojom širokom krošnjom natkriljivala gotovo čitav poljanak. – Kako je danas bilo u školi, Striče? – Uf, Jovanče, ne pitaj! I ja sam dobio paprene šibe – huknu Stric i pokaza dlanove. – Evo, pogledaj. – A zbog čega je tebe? – Zbog Dunava, đavo ga odnio i Dunav! Kazao sam da se Dunav uliva u Jadransko more, a kad učitelj skoči: "Evo ti, veli, Jadranskog mora, ispruži dobro dlan!" Opali mi dvije vruće, pa će opet: "Deder sad, gdje se uliva Dunav?" – A šta ti? – A ja: ne uliva se, kažem, nigdje. "Kako nigdje" – izbeči se on. – Lijepo, velim, ponire pod zemlju kao onaj potočić u Protinom gaju. – Uhu, brate moj, ti si zagrdio! Kakva ponornica! U Crno more, bolan. – E, sad ću i ja zapamtiti da je crno, jer mi je danas propisno zacrnilo. I Dunav mi je crn, a učitelj još najcrnji. Sad vadim da ti imaš pravo što se kriješ od škole. Evo i mene u tvoju družinu, a biće ih još, sve po izboru junaci. – Zbilja? – Pa da. Zbog samog Dunava biće ih najmanje pet, a kad tek uzmeš istoriju – iha! – na samom Kosovu izginuće četvrtina razreda. – Pa račun! – podsjeti ga Jovanče. – Iha, nek đavo izračuna koliko će tu stradati. – A kad počne da ispituje pirirodopis? – Onda će biti takvih batina da će pola klisnuti u prirodu, to jest u šumu. Čitavu ćemo četu stvoriti ovdje u Prokinu gaju. Jovanče se zamisli. – E, nećemo primati sve bjegunce iz škole, samo one najsigurnije, one koji neće nikom odati gdje nam se nalazi četa. – To si dobro smislio. Vidiš, ja se toga nikad ne bih sjetio – iskreno priznade dugački Stric i s poštovanjem pogleda svog nerazdvojnog druga. – Hajde, hoćemo li sad kući. Djeca su još prije pola sata izasla iz škole. – Hajdemo... Uz put ćemo se dogovoriti koga ćemo primiti u našu četu. II Početkom te školske godine u selo Lipovo stigao je novi učitelj, zloćud stariji čovjek, koga su po kazni, zbog pijanstva, premjestili u selo iz obližnje varošice. Čim su ga, prvog školskog dana, đaci ugledali, onako neispavanog, mrkog i zlovoljnog, nastao je bojažljiv šapat: – U-uh, s ovim neće biti lako. Bogme ćemo se poželjeti naše dobre učiteljice Lane. –Vidi mu samo nosa, kao paprika. Dugački Stric, najviši đak u razradu, sjedeći u posljednjoj klupi, prosto nije povjerovao svojim rođenim očima: zar umjesto Lane da dođe ovaj ovdje? – Ne, ne, to nije istina! Stric je čvrsto zažmirio očekujući da novi učitelj iščezne kao priviđenje, ali kad je ponovo otvorio oči, umjesto leptiraste plave Lane, za katedrom je stajao još uvijek podbuli stranac s crvenim nosom. – Ih, nos mu, kao paprika. Gospodin Paprika! Stric je ponovo zažmirio i počeo u sebi da čita nešto kao molitvu: – Dragi, bože, i sveti Nikola, i sveti Pankracije, i sveti Akakije, dovedite u razred našu staru učiteljicu, gospojicu Lanu, a ovoga Papriku nosite kud znate. Iako je molitva bila iskrena i od srca, kad je Stric otvorio oči, za katedrom je i nadalje stajao natmuren crvenonosi. – Hajde da još jednom oprobam. Stric opet zažmiri, prisjeća se imena svih svetaca koje je čitao u nekom starom kalendaru, načetom od miševa, pa počinje da reda. – Sveti Petre, i sveti Luka, i svete Časne Verige, i sveta Petka, i sveta Suboto, i sveta Bogorodice Trojeručice, i sveta Stonogice, nosite ovoga svetog Papriku kud god znate, a vratite nam našu Lanu, makar bosu, amin! Sve uzalud. Stric otvara oči, a novi učitelj, stoji li stoji, i mršti obrve. – Phi, baš su mi to neki kićeni sveci! Da oni mene nešto zamole, na primjer da se igramo "trule kobile" ili šta bilo drugo, ja bih odmah skočio. – Ma šta ti to gunđaš? – upita ga Jovanče, njegov drug iz klupe. – Ništa. Naš se učitelj zove "Gospodin Paprika". Javi dalje. Jovanče stade da se smije krišom, u šaku, pa gurnu druga ispred sebe: – Pero, ovaj se učitelj zove gospodin Paprika. Javljaj dalje. Kad je vijest o nadimku "Paprika" stigla negdje do sredine razreda, novi učitelj primijeti kako se đaci sašaptavaju, pa opruži noge i brzo dopade do njih. – Šta vi tu šapćete, a?! – grmnu on tako strogo da najbliži đak šaptač i nehotice sunu naviše i ukoči se u mjestu kao ledenica. – Šta šapćete? Preplašenom đaku – škljoc-škljoc – samo zazvoniše zubi i riječi same od sebe poletješe iz usta: – Molim gospodine Paprika, kažu da se vi zovete gospodin Paprika. – Paprika! Ko je to kazao? – Molim, otuda, od zadnje klupe. Dok je strašni učitelj prilazio posljednjoj klupi, Stric je osjećao kako mu se njegove duge noge sve više drvene od straha kao da se pretvaraju u dva obična bukova štapa. Da lav na nj jurne, čini mu se, on s mjesta ne bi mogao da makne. Da mu miš potrči uz nogavicu, ne bi ni onda. Eh, kud baš on izmisli onaj prokleti nadimak?! – Ko je od vas dvojice ono kazao? Odjednom, neočekivano, Jovanče ustade s mjesta i mirno, čvrstim glasom, odgovori: – Ja sam rekao. Iznenađen, učitelj malčice ustuknu. – Baš ti? – Jeste. Dječakov postojan glas i tvrd pogled odjednom razgoropadiše pijanca. On iznenada dreknu kao jare: – A tako ti, buntovniče, je li! Čekaj samo! Ej, ti dugački – viknu on na ukočenog Strica – brzo donesi jednu dobru šibu! Same od sebe pružiše se Stričeve noge-drvenlije i začas iznesoše dječaka napolje iz razreda. Prolazeći uzduž zida, on se oglednu na prozorčiću od nužnika i sam udari sebi žestok šamar. – Magarče, nijesi imao kuraži da se javiš, nego si ostavio druga da zbog tebe strada, je li! I još baš ti ideš da šibu doneseš kojom će da ga biju, a! Evo to još jedna zaušnica. Stric se još jednom prezrivo iskezi na svoj lik u prozorčiću i progunđa: – Paprika! Ništa pametnije nijesi mogao da izmisliš. U obližnjem ljeskaru, odakle je valjalo donijeti šibu, Stric se nađe u velikoj neprilici. Koji god bi prut odabrao, taj bi mu se činio isuviše opasan. – Zar ovaj? A ne, ne! Baš ovakvim tukao me je djed Todor. Boli kao vrag. Mašio bi se za drugi i odmah trgao ruku. – Ne, ne, ni taj neću! Nečim sličnim vijali su me oko crkve kad sam iskidao vrapčija gnijezda. Sve su mi noge bile modre. Odlučio se najzad za jednu potpuno suvu mladicu. Iz bogatog iskustva, isprobanog na rođenim leđima, znao je da se suvi prutevi najlakše lome, već od prvog udarca. – Evo, ovo sam baš tražio. Kad se vratio u razred, učitelj se nabusito otrese na nj: – Jesi li bio na sjevernom polu kad te tako dugo nema? – Ne, bio sam u obližnjem ljeskaru – odvrati Stric tako ozbiljno da čitav razred, i pored svega straha, prasnu u smijeh. Učitelj švićnu po vazduhu donesenom šibom da joj isproba vitkost, ali ona istog trenutka puče preko sredine. Gospodin Paprika sunu poput munje na dječaka podnoseći mu pod nos patrljak od pruta. – Je li ovo ta tvoja šiba, a? – Pa to je samo polovina moje šibe – zbunjeno dočeka Stric. – Dobićeš polovinu i ti i onaj tvoj drug! – razgoropadi se učitelj, pa jurnu prema posljednjoj klupi, ali Jovanče istog trenutka trkom dopade do otvorenog prozora i poput lopte iskoči napolje. – Opa! – ote se Stricu oduševljen uzvik. Učitelj i sam pojuri prema prozoru, virnu napolje, pa se okrenu razredu i ljutito povika: – Hvatajte ga! Svi za njim! Čitav razred, kao da je jedva dočekao tu komandu, veselo jurnu napolje i prosu se niz dvorište u pravcu gusta ljeskara, kud je umakao bjegunac. – Drži ga! Drži gaaa! – Aha, ne daj tamo! Dok je namršteni Paprika sa školskog praga ljutilto zurio za njima, gonioci se brzo izgubiše u lisnatu ljeskaru derući se koliko je ko više mogao. Jedan preplašen zec iskoči ispod niska žbunja i jurnu nekud udesno. Stric se nadade za njim. – Eto ga tamo. Drž, ne daj! Još uvijek larmajući kao da traže bjegunca, djeca se dadoše u berbu prezrelih lješnika, koji su već sami ispadali iz svojih požutjelih čašica. Preduzimljivi Stric već je čučao visoko u krošnji rodna oraha na drugoj strani šikare i dernjao se: – Aha, drži ga, drži! Oho, evo ga! Evo još dvojica! Iha, brzo hvataj, u njedra trpaj. Naš bjegunac, zadihan i crven, već je bio na ivici Prokina gaja. Kad je stigao pod staru krušku do groba hajduka Jovana, svog čukundjeda, on sjede u prezrelu jesenju travu i pomilova rapavu nadgrobnu ploču. – Čukundjede, evo i mene, pobjegoh u hajduke! Tišina. Nad hajdukovim grobom samo tiho šušketa kruška sitnim izjedenim lišćem, ali se dječaku čini da ga njegov davni predak i vidi i čuje. Suze mu naviru na oči i čitav predio pred njim počinje da treperi i rastapa se. – Ne dam da me na pravdi biju. Kriću se u gaju tamo gdje je nekad bila koliba iz koje si se ti borio. Dječak je od starijih čuo tek ponešto o pravdi, ali sluti da je dobro i pravedno to što je pokušao da zaštiti svog druga Strica. To ga ispunjava čudnom snagom i radošću i daje mu odvažnosti da sam samcat krene u dubinu puste šume. – Idem da potražim mjesto za svoj hajdučki logor. III Stričevo pravo ime bilo je Stevo, ali su ga u razredu prozvali Stricem zato što je bio najviši u čitavoj školi, pa je ličio na nekog zajedničkog đačkog strica. Osim toga uvijek je nosio čakšire, prsluk i slamni šešir svog mršavog sitnog strica, a zimi, bogme, i stričeve stare cokule, krut crn gunj i dugačak šal, kojim bi se omotao oko vrata jedno četiri puta. Dječak je bio siroče, bez oca i matere, stric ga je othranio i podigao uz pomoć dječakova djeda i nikad ga nije, koliko se zna istukao. To je ponekad činio samo djed, a dobri striko, ako bi se kadgod i naljutio, tukao je prutem stari gunj u kome nije bilo dječaka, i karao ga: – Evo ti, nevaljalče, sad si dobio što te spada! – Pa čak bi se i zbog toga ražalostio i brišući suze, stao je da miluje gunj. – Neće tebe tvoj striko, šalim se ja samo. Po visini Stric je ličio na svog brata od tetke, očeve sestre, krupnu seosku momčinu Nikoletinu Bursaća. Kad god bi ga gdjegod susreo, Nikoletlina je dobrodušno gunđao: – Zdravo, brate Striče! Kad se Jovanče predveče vratio iz Gaja, Stric ga presrete na pašnjaku. – Šta misliš sad? Paprika je ljući od prave paprike, prebiće te kad sutra dođeš u školu. – A ja zato neću doći. Stric samo zinu. Toj mudrosti on se već ne bi dosjetio: ne dođeš u školu, nema batina, prosta stvar. – Pa šta ćeš onda raditi? Jovanče veselo uzvi obrvama. – Ehe, to sam ja već smislio. Ponesem ujutru knjige i ručak u torbici kao da ću u školu, pa kad naiđem pored Gaja... – A ti na drvo! – dočeka Stric, koji je pred svim potjerama i opasnostima uvijek bježao na prvo drvo poput uplašena mačka. – Ne, ne, u šumu, u hajduke, kao moj čukundjed Jovanče. Ima u Prokinu gaju jedna zaravnjena udolina, ja sam je nazvao Tepsija, tamo ću logorovati. – Ihaj, i ja ću s tobom čim dobijem prve batine – povika Stric. – To te već sutra čeka. – Ih, nek me samo Paprika jedanput kljucne, eto me tebi u Tepsiju pa makar se odmah u njoj ispekao. – Primam te, dobar si drug. A predveče, kad se đaci vraćaju kući, i mi ćemo krenuti natrag kao da se vraćamo iz škole. Sutradan je i Stric, kao što smo već čuli, dobio batine zbog rijeke Dunava i odmah odjurio u Prokin gaj, do Tepsije, da se nađe s drugom. Uz put, vraćajući se iz Gaja, dogovorili su se koga će, od bijenih đaka, primiti u družinu. – Curice nikako! – svečano izjavi Stric i ratoborno namače na čelo svoj otrcani slamnati šešir. – A zašto? – Sve će izbrbljati, istorokati, znam ja njih. Sastanu se jedna s drugom pa na uvo: hihi-hi, ho-ho-ho! – kažu i šta su ručale, i šta su vidjele, i šta su čule. Za pola sata svo bi selo saznalo za našu Tepsiju. – Tako je, bogami. – Djevojčice meni trebaju za nešto drugo. Od njih ću ja najprije doznati ko je u školi dobio batine, šta učitelj sprema za nas bjegunce, šta se o nama priča. Samo je malo potegnem za jezik, a ona se rastoroče. – Je l' takva i tvoja Lunja? – Ih, đavo je odnio, dabogda crkla! – pocrvenje Stric i još jače natuče šešir. – Ne mogu očima da je vidim. Lunja je bila tiha ćutljiva desetogodišnja djevojčica, velikih mirnih očiju, Stričeva prva komšinica. Uvijek je ćutke, i nepozvana, išla za dječacima, posmatrala šta rade i kako se igraju, pronalazila ih u ribarenju oko rijeke, u krađi lubenica, u potrazi za ptičjim gnijezdima. Vikali su na nju, prijetili joj i čak je tjerali kamenjem, ali tiha radoznala djevojčica sklonila bi se samo za kratko vrijeme i tek je dječaci smetnu s uma, a ona već viri iza nekog žbuna ili šuškajući izlazi iz visoka kukuruza. – Eno je opet, đavo je odnio! – istom bi povikao neko od družine. Lunja se pojavljivala otud odakle joj se najmanje nadaš: iz visoke travuljine pored rijeke, sa štaglja punog slame, iza krda mirnih goveda, s mračna tavana, ispod guste nagnute lijeske. Odasvud si je mogao očekivati kao nekakvog čarobnjaka. Jednom je dječake ljetna kiša zatekla iznenada na pašnjacima pod samom planinom. Trkom su pojurili do polurazvaljene čobanske kolibe, a kad tamo, pod ostacima niska krova, sjedi glavom – ko? – Lunja! Ništa nije kazala, samo se skromno povukla sasvim u ćošak da ostalima načini mjesta i sve ih je gledala srećno i s ljubavlju svojim velikim precrnim očima. Bila je radosna što su pored nje i što su pobjegli od pljuska. – U jazavčevu jazbinu da se uvučem, tamo bih sigurno Lunju našao – uvjeravao je ostale dječake Stric, njezin komšija. – Vidio bih je gdje sjedi i bulji u kuma jazu onim svojim garavim očurdama. Nije zato ni čudo što je Stric, pri pomenu Lunjina imena, počeo da viče i da se zabrinuto roguši. – Da znaš Jovanče, ona će nas prva pronaći, budi u to siguran. – Kako će nas naći ako joj niko ne rekne? – čudio se mali harambaša. – Kako? Šta ja znam kako. Ima ti ona za te stvari nos. Samo se uputi kroz šumu i – njuc njuc! – evo je usred Gaja, na Tepsiji. – I stane uz drvo, gleda nas! – dopuni ga Jovanče. – Bulji kao pečen brav, i ne trepće! – Pa neće nas valjda izdati ako nas i pronađe – poče da ga tješi Jovanče. – E, to već ne znam – iskreno priznade Stric. – Ona ćuti čak i kad je tuku, a ja se, na primjer, tako slavno dernjam da se pola sela sleti oko moje kuće. Pretresoše i ostale đake kakav je koji i je li pogodan za družinu, a na rastanku Stric još jednom potvrdi da već od sjutrašnjeg dana kreće da "kupi vojsku". IV Grupa djevojčica s grajom se vraćala iz škole i upravo kad su prolazile pokraj gusta ljeskova žbunja obavijena divljom lozom, jedna od njih preplašeno vrisnu: – Jao, noge! Eno nogu! Curice se skameniše u mjestu. Iz ćubasta žbunja zaista su virile nečije duge zaprašene noge i kao da nekom daju lukav tajni znak, one istog trena počeše micati prstima, a zatim i čitavim tabanima. – Pst, miču se! – prošaputa jedna djevojčica. -Miču se kad ih ja mičem! – zabobonji iz žbuna neki djevojčicama dobro poznat glas. Čitava grupa sad malo slobodnije živnu. Nije tamo, znači, nikakav razbojnik, mrtvac ili nešto slično. To je neko od poznatih. – Ej, pokaži se, nemoj nas plašiti. Prsti na nogama opet obijesno poigraše. Djevojčice su i dalje neodlučno stajale, a onda se iz grupe izdvoji mirna Lunja i pođe prema žbunu. – Radoznalice prokleta, svud ti moraš prva zaviriti! – dreknu iz lijeske ljutiti glas i na put s praskom iskoči glavom i bradom – Stric. – Ehe-he, jeste li se prepale? – Da znaš, tužićemo te učitelju da nas plašiš! – svadljivo viknu jedna djevojčica. – Ne idem ja više u školu pa da me učitelj izbije kao tebe danas – dočeka Stric. – Eto baš nije mene, nego Đoku Potrka! – zlurado zakrešta svađalica. – A koga još? – E baš ti neću kazati! – Ne znaš, pa zato nećeš. Ne znaš, ne znaš, baš, baš! – Znam, baš znam: Đoku Potrka i Lazara Mačka, eto ti! Obojicu je danas istuk'o. Eno ih, ostali su u zatvoru. Lukavom Stricu ništa drugo nije ni trebalo nego da sazna ko je bio bijen u školi. Eto novih junaka u družinu. I to baš Mačak i Potrk, dvije delije iz četvrtog razreda kakve se samo zamisliti mogu. I Potrk i Mačak bili su nadimci. Potrka su zato tako nazvali što je trkom i dolazio u školu i vraćao se kući, potrkivao je i onda kad na tablu izlazi. Jednom su mu čak, u jednoj crkvenoj procesiji, dali da nosi pred narodom krst, a on ga je pograbio i trkom pojurio oko crkve tako da su babe digle viku: – Držite ga, odnese krst! Naravno, procesija se pokvarila, Đoko dobio batine i nadimak "Potrk". Lazar Mačak bio je omalen i prgav dječak, gotov uvijek na svađu i boj ako ga samo neko naljuti. Nije se bojao ni mnogo starijih i većih od sebe i smjelo se zalijetao na njih frkćući kao srdit mačak. Drugovi su ga voljeli zato što je bio vesele ćudi, okretan, otvoren i veliki majstor za pravljenje najrazličitijih igračaka: pušaka i prskalica od zove, zamki za ptice i zečeve, raznih vrteški, čigri, strijela, praćki i bezbroj drugih mudrolija. U kući svog oca, kolara, on je na tavanu imao čitavu malu radionicu u kojoj je đacima popravljao noževe, polupane tablice i kutije od pera, pernice. Popravio je čak i stari školski globus, samo je na njemu Zemljanu kuglu malo i suviše nakrivio, pa je ličila na pijanca koji se upravo sprema da legne. Po školi je kružila priča: Lazar Mačak bio ljut pa nakrivio Zemlju! Mnogi bivši đaci te škole čitavog života zamišljaće Zemljanu kuglu u onome položaju u koji je postavljena vještim rukama dječaka Mačka na polumračnom tavanu seoske kuće, uz opasno zuzukanje osa, koje su mališanu smetale i pokvarile mu majstoriju. Naš preduzimljivi Stric sad se ponovo postavio u zasjedu da sačeka ove dvije delije koje su čamile u školskom zatvoru, "u tamnici kući neobičnoj". Prvi se na vidiku pojavio Đoko Potrk. Jurio je drumom kao da ga vija roj pčela, bijesno pseto ili kakav Gligorije crkvenjak s toljagom na ramenu. – Stoj! – ispade preda nj dugački Stric, a zahuktali Đoko, prije nego se mogao zaustaviti, još dvaput optrča ako Strica i tek onda zastade još uvijek pocupkujući i podviknu: – O-op, sto-oj! Tebe danas istukoše, a? – priupita Stric. – Izmlatiše, brate, sve po nogama, po mojim brzim trčaljkama! – veselo dočeka Đoko i obazre se kao da mu je učitelj još za petama. – Kako li samo tako brzo do tebe stiže taj glas, brže nego ja sam? – A bi li ti pošao sa mnom na jedno mjesto gdje neće biti tuče i batina? – lukavo zaškilji Stric. – Evo me odmah! O-op! – i Đoko pojuri drumom. – Ej, stoj, kuda ćeš? – Pa tamo gdje ne tuku! – viknu Đoko vraćajući se trkom. – A gdje je to? – Da, zbilja, nijesi mi još ni kazao. Gdje je? Kad mu Stric ispriča za Jovančeta i Tepsiju, Đoko samo veselo podvrisnu i stušti se putem u pravcu Prokina gaja. – O, op, juriš u hajduke! Ubrzo se drumom pokaza i Lazar Mačak. Po onome kako je išao, vidjelo se zaista da je zasluživao svoj nadimak. Zavirivao je u živicu, čačkao po okolnom žbunju i zvjerao za pticama kao kakav proskitani seoski mačak, lukava beskućna mačorina, koja samo cunja i gleda što će zdipiti na zemlji, ispod zemlje i na drveću. Od takvih su samo zvijezde sigurne, pa i one po čitavu noć nepovjerljivo žmirkaju kao da će reći: – Kuda li se to ti smucaš, protuvo jedna, kad sav pošten svijet spava? Kad Mačak stiže do žbunja za kojim se krio Stric i poče okolo njuškati, dugajlija skoči pred nj i dreknu: – Pis, macane! Lazar prestrašeno odskoči u stranu, ali se brzo pribra i borbeno naroguši. – Hoćeš da se biješ? Čik! – Tebe su već izbili – poče da se ceri Stric. – Ih, da sam na tvom mjestu, ja više ne bih učitelju u ruke. – Bogme i neću! – planu prgavi Mačak. – Pa kuda onda misliš? – Smisliću nešto kod kuće na tavanu. Ja se uvijek gore zavučem kad nešto smišljam. – Dođi u našu družinu – predloži mu Stric i sve mu ispriča o Jovančetu i o logoru Tepsiji. Mačku sinuše oči. – Oh, šta li ćemo sve tamo načiniti da samo znaš. Pusti me, idem odmah na svoj tavan da mislim. Eto me sutra u Gaj. V U Prokinu gaju, u logoru male diružine, Đoko Patrk, zahuktan kao ždrebence, optrčavao je poljanak Tepsiju. Stric je dokon jahao na grani stare bukve, a Jovanče i Mačak su vodili ozbiljan razgovor. – Kako ti se dopada naš logor? – ispitivao je Jovanče. – Dobro je skriven u hladovini... – A šta ćemo kad udari kiša? – sjeti se razboriti Mačak. – Zar ne vidiš ovu bukvetinu nad nama, zaklonila je čitavu Tepsiju. Mačak diže pogled, ozbiljno osmotri moćan zelen svod nad glavom i uvjerljivo reče: – Prokisnuće. – Đavoli me oderali ako prokisne i za najvećeg pljuska – povika Stric odozgo s grane. – Ja ću čitav dan prosjediti pod ovom bukvom, pa da pada ne znam kakva kiša. – A bude li kišovito i sutradan, šta onda? – zaškilji Mačak. – Prokapaće i kroz najgušću krošnju. – E, toga se već nijesam sjetio – prostodušno priznade Stric. – Onda se mora praviti neka koliba – predloži Jovanče. – To sam i ja sinoć na tavanu smslio – reče Mačak. – I još sam nešto smislio, ali žestoko. – Šta to, šta to?! – u trku upade Đoko i radoznalo užiži očima. – E, za tu nam rabotu treba i jedno magare. – Šta tu treba magare! – poskoči Đoko. – Evo mene. O-op, ja sam brži od svakog magareta. – E, kada bi bilo na trku, ali tu treba nositi, i to dobar tovar – poče da objašnjava Mačak. – Hoću svoju radionicu s tavana da preselim ovamo. Dugajlija Stric hitro se smandrlja s grana. – Dovešću svoje magare. Mogu još noćas. Idem s njim u mlin pa kad se budem vraćao. Toga poslijepodneva, dok su Lazarevi radili u polju misleći da je dječak u školi, Jovanče i Lazar prevukoše s tavana sav onaj krš od razne starudije i alata koji je Mačak s ponosom nazivao "moja radionica". Sve to posakrivaše iza jedine živice u dnu bašte, tamo gdje niko nije zalazio. Uveče se oprezni Mačak jedva nekako izvuče neopazice iz kuće i pođe na drum da sačeka Stričev povratak iz mlina. Napinjao je uši i buljio u tamu, ali što je više naprezao vid, okolni žbunovi i drveće dobijali su sve čudnije oblike. Pojaviše se neki divovi visoki deset metara, zamahaše dugim rukama avetinjske babe, umjesto trnova žbuna čučao je crn medvjed. Lazara Mačka podiđe jeza. Čvrsto zatvori oči i poče da šapuće: – Znam ja, znam, nijeste vi ni babe, ni divovi, ni medvjedi. Sve je to drveće. Pa da bi se još bolje ohrabrio, on glasno zovnu: – Lazare! Odmah zatim odazva se sam sebi izmijenjenim glasom: – Šta je? – Bojiš, li se? – pitao je debeli glas. – Ne bojim. – Lažeš! – tvrdio je kobajagi onaj dirugi. – Bogami ne lažem! Ne bojim se ni koliko za mali prst. Ni ovo mu nije bilo dovoljno, pa zato viknu i trećim glasam, piskavim, ženskim: – Šta to vas dvojica pričate? – Šta je tebe briga! – dočeka obični Lazarev glas. – Šta je tebe briga! – ponovi i onaj debeli. Tek što je Mačak tako sam sebe malo okuražio, iza okuke druma začu se pjesma: "Tele riče, domaćica viče: Zašto ričeš, izjeli te vuci!?" – Aha, evo Strica! – poveseli se Mačak. – Prepao se pa pjeva. Ih, a još je u društvu s magarcem! Istrčao je na put i još poizdalje povikao: – Ej, Striče, pjevaš li to da odagnaš strah? Stric je jedva dočekao da čuje drugarev glas pa, obradovan, odgovori sasvim iskreno: – Tjeram ga, ali on stalno kaska za nama i škaklja me po vratu. Pobjegao je tek sad kad si se ti javio. – Ehe, zna on da se Lazar ničega ne boji! – isprsi se Mačak. Provukoše se po mraku do one živice podno bašte i počeše da tovare magare. Čega li se sve tu nije našlo i čim li sve jadno magare nije opterećeno! U Stričeve prazne mlinarske vreće najprije su pobacane sitnije stvari: šarafi, ekseri, stare turpije, brusovi, skoble, tesle, dlijeta, čekići, kliješta, izlizana bradva, kutija od masti za cokule marke "arap", šila, burgije, zumbe, probojci, kresivo, kremenje, polovina od mašica, donja konjska vilica, jagnjeće krzno, točak od kolica, šivaće mašine i neke ogromne mamuze, zatim nekoliko potkovica običnih i "turskih", pa razne kuke, lanci, kutija od sata budilnika, neko staro prošupljeno suđe i još bezbroj drugih stvari, i bezimenih i s imenom. – Hm, ovdje ti još nedostaje samo pop s bradom i Mađar sa štapom, pa bi sve bilo u redu! – začuđeno progunđa Stric. Povrh one dvije vreće na magarečev samar naslagaše, natovariše, objesiše, natrontaše i privezaše još vazdan koješta: suvih dasaka, obručeva, sindžira, kostur drvena sedla, pola kolske rude, a sve to pokriše izderanom austrougarskom zidnom kartom Bosne i Hercegovine, koju je Mačak našao na školskom tavanu. – E, sad je sve gotovo! – Da je bio dan, ispod toga ogromnog tovara bi se vidjele samo magarčeve noge, dio njuške i jedno uvo koje je virilo kroz rupu na geografskoj karti, i to baš negdje između Bihaća i Travnika. – Naprijed, Sivče! Magarac samo u neprilici mače svojim himalajskim uvom iznad bihaćke ravnice kao da dalekim zvijezdama nad sobom daje znak da i one pogledaju ovaj kolarsko-kovački muzej na njegovim leđima, ali se ni za dlaku ne pomjeri s mjesta. – Sijevaj, Sivče! – glasnije reče Stric i razmahnu prutom . Zveknu starudija. Sivac je i dalje uporno ćutao kao da u sebi prijekorno misli: "Bezdušnici jedni, nije vam dosta tolikih krntija, nego mi još odozgo dodadoste HercegBosnu!" Prut nije ništa pomogao, jer je magare prosto bilo oklopljeno gvožđem i drvenarijama kao kakav srednjovjekovni vitez. Zato Stric popade s njega onu kolsku rudu i raspali ga svom dužinom – krr! Istog trenutka Sivac đipnu i trkom nadade u noć. Za njim se stuštiše Lazar i Stric određujući pravac prema zveketu starudije. – Stoooj! Magare na drumu naleti na pripitog seoskog crkvenjaka, koji se odnekle kasno vraćao, a ovaj, prestrašen od neobična klempava čudovišta, strugnu preko polja i pljesnu u baru, u neko staro močilo za konoplju. Tu je još dugo čučao u žabokrečini, krstio se i gunđao: – Oče naš, iže jesi, ono je bio sam đavo! Kako li je samo naoružan, sve zvoni! Lazar i Stric na kraju su jedva uhvatili magarca i za ular ga povela kroz Protin gaj. Pipajući, spotičući se i zvečeći tovarom, jedva nekako doguraše do logora Tepsije i tu rastavariše Sivca. – Ti se sad vraćaj kući, a ja ostadoh da ovdje spavam – reče Stric pipajući ubijeno koljeno. – Kazaću kod kuće da sam noćio u mlinu. Mačku se nije vraćalo samom kroz šumu, pa poče da ga straši: – A zar ne misliš na vuka? – Nek na nj misli magarac – progunđa umorni Stric. – Izreka veli: ujeo vuk magarca, a ne: ujeo vuk Strica! – A ti bar viči "ku-ku-ku" dok ja ne izađem iz Gaja – zamoli ga Mačak. – Manje će me biti strah. Dok je Lazar žurio, spoticao se i pipao kroza šumu, Stric je neko vrijeme marljivo kukao, a kad se pucketanje suvih grana udalji, on se nešto dosjeti, pa stade iza svega glasa da tuli oponašajući vučje zavijanje: – Auuu! Av-av-auuu! Pri kraju Gaja, na onoj strana kud se izgubio Mačak, začu se neki lom i kršenje. Stric se prosto zavali od smijeha: – Aha-ha-ha, čuješ li, Sivče, kako naš junak struže! Još nekoliko puta zapitao je Sivca šta misli o Mačkovoj hrabrosti, ali kako se magarcu, očito, nije pričalo, Stric na kraju mudro zaključi: – Imaš pravo, treba spavati. Dječak se pokri jednom vrećom i kartom Bosne i Hercegovine, a druga vreća, prostrta pod njim, učini mu se kao najmekša slamarica na kojoj on brzo potonu u dubok mlinarski san. VI Rano jutarnje sunce tek što je počelo ovdje-ondje da se probija kroz guste bukove krošnje i da pada po šumi vesela okca kad se Lazar Mačak oprezno ušunja u Prokin gaj. U ruci je nosio dobro naoštreno sjekirče i zvjerao lijevo -desno kao da nešto očekuje. Onda sastavi ruke oko usta i javi se glasno i otegnuto: – Ku-ku-ku-ku! Tišina. Šapuće samo ustreperen list i negdje šuška sakriven kos. Mačak se rastuži. – Jadni moj Stric, noćas ga je zaista onaj vuk pojeo. Dobro sam ga čuo kako zavija. Dječak izvuče iz njedara nekakvu starinsku kuburu, pa sjekiricu uze u lijevu, a kuburu u desnu ruku i tako, gotov za bitku, još opreznije krenu prema logoru Tepsiji. – Sad neko ima da pogine! Prvo što je smotrio u plitkoj dolini bila je neka siva zvijer koja je, sagnute glave, vjerovatno nešto jela. Mačku odumriješe noge: – Vuk! Doručkuje ili magarca ili Strica. Kako bi sad Mačak rado strugnuo, kad bi samo vladao nogama! Ali, umjesto nogu, pod njim su dva drvena stuba, dvije krute ledenice, ne možeš ih pomaći s mjesta. Može sad vučina slobodno prići i smazati ga kao pitu gužvaru, on se ni lecnuti ne može. A kubura? Kad ona grune, sam bi đavo pobjegao. Mačak nanišani u hrbat zvjerke, zatvoru, oči i povuče za obarač. Kvrc! Prevari ga vjerna kubura, ne opali. Kvrcnu samo oroz, ali to majstora Mačka više uplaši nego da je zagrmio top. – Pazi, zaboravio sam da je potprašim barutom! E, jesam neka šeprtlja. Ono zvijere, kao da je slutilo da se radi o njegovoj koži, odjednom podiže glavu i zagleda se pravo u Mačka. Dječaku od straha stadoše oči. – Majko mila, koliki je! Gle mu samo ušiju! Pa gle... Pa on ima ular na glavi! Zaularen vuk, ej! Kvrc, kvrc! – kresnu dva-tri puta nešto u Mačkovoj glavi i onda pred njim sinu jasna vesela svjetlost. – Pa ovo je Stričev magarac Sivac! U dva skoka bio je kod magareta i oduševljeno stao da ga grli. – Dragi moj, rođeni, pametni! Baš mi je milo što si to ti, a nije vuk! Volim te više nego deset vukova! Kad ga minu prvi talas razdraganosti, tek tada se sjeti da pogleda šta je sa Stricem. Ispod karte Bosne i Hercegovine čulo se šumno struganje i čitava teritorija odizala se i spuštala u ritmu Stričeva disanja kao da to dolje, u podzemlju, šušti pritajen vulkan i sprema se da Bosnu baci u vazduh. – Čekaj, čmavalo jedno, sad ćeš vidjeti! Mačak pograbi podužu suvu granu, raspali njome po karti i hitro skoči iza velike bukve. Istog trena čitava Bosna i Hercegovina poletješe uvis i prevrnuše se na leđa, a ispod njih iskrsnu Stric, čupav, razbarušen i unezvjeren. – Jao, propadoh! Prestrašeno je buljio oko sebe, jer je upravo sanjao kako pade s neke kruške. Kakve, vraga, kruške kad je nad njim bukva! A osim toga, kad je već pao s drveta, trebalo bi da ga bole noge i tur, a gle – njega bole ramena! Šta je sad to? Začuđeni Stric zagleda se u svog magarca i progunđa: – Što zuriš u mene, budalo?! Pao, pa pao, što se to tebe tiče! Kako je još uvijek bio pospan, on prigrnu Mačkovu vreću i ponovo leže. – Ehe, idem opet na onu krušku. Tek sam bio počeo da berem. Iza bukve se opet pokaza Mačkova glava. Udarac ponovo tresnu po spavaču. Stric skoči sad još više poplašen. – Šta je sad ovo?! Batine s neba padaju ili... Dječak popade magarca za ular. – Ti si se na mene ritnuo, priznaj! – Možda jesam, a možda baš i nisam. Dječak smotri prelomljenu granu i zabezeknu se – Pa ti si to mene granom, a?! Kako si to izveo, deder? Kako je magarac i dalje mirno stajao i ćutao, Stric uze da gunđa u velikoj neprilici: – Dobio sam po leđima, grana je tu, prelomljena, a Sivac nema ruku! Šta onda? Ili je ovo neko čudo ili sam ja magarac još veći od Sivca! – Ti si magarac, i to najveći! – dreknu Mačak iskačući iza bukve. I opet prestrašen i iznenađen, Stric mu skoči u susret, zgrabiše se od radosti u pleći, porvaše i poguraše, dok se ne spotakoše o Sivca i oba padoše na zemlju. Tek tada zaduvan i crven, Stric spazi svoj slamni šešir i povika: – Šta je ovo? Neko mi izgrizao šešir. Zaista, pola oboda Stričeva šešira bilo je otkinuto i nekud iščezlo. – Stoj! – povika Mačak. – Znam ko je kriv. Virio sam iza drveta i mislio da to tebe jede vuk, a kad ono Sivac ... – Jede moj šešir! – zapanjeno dodade Stric. – Ej, crni Sivče, zar ne nađe boljeg doručka?! Kad biste sad kazali da se Sivac pravdao i kleo kako nije ni takao šešira, to ne bi bilo istina, niti bi vam ko vjerovao. Sivac je, pravo da reknemo, ponovo krenuo da zagrize pokazani šešir misleći da mu ga nude, ali je Stric hitro trgao ruku. – Jedi svoj ular, a ovo je krov za moju glavu! Samo je sad nevolja bila u tome što je taj Stričev slamni "krov" s jedne strane bio odvaljen, a tako kusa krova stidjela bi se najcrnja ciganska kovačnica, a kamoli ne bi jedna ovakva, kićena hajdučka glava kao što je bila Stričeva. – Šta da radim s ovim čudom? – zabrinu se dječak. – Lazare, ti si majstor, daj pomozi. Kad si znao popraviti Zemaljsku kuglu, umjećeš i ovaj šešir za moj "globus". Mačak uze šeširčinu u ruke, znalački je zagleda, coknu dva-tri puta jezikom kao što to čine odrasli majstori kad procjenjuju neku krntiju, a onda zamišljeno reče: – Hm, hm, hm! – Šta ti znači to tvoje "hmakanje"? – radoznalo će Stric. – Prvo "hm" znači da je tvoj škrljak mnogo oštećen, drugo "hm" da mi treba igla i konac, a treće "hm" kaže da mi valja naći nešto od čega ćemo načiniti pojedeni kraj oboda. – Može li kakav komad lima? – upita Stric. – Ta nije tvoj šešir crkva pa da ga limom krpimo. Bolje bi bilo da uzmemo kakvu sargiju iz magarčeva samara. – A zar sam ja magarac? – pobuni se Stric. – Ama, nijesi, brate. Magare ima četiri noge, a ti samo dvije. Taman si za pola magarca. – A zajedrio s tobom sam čitav čatavcati magarac! – doskoči mu Stric i oba udariše u tako grohotan smijeh da čak i Sivac diže glavu i prijekorno ih pogleda kao da veli: – Budale il' se smiju il' po glavi češu! Najzad Mačak pronađe u svojoj "radionici" veliku iglu za šivanje samara, zvanu "samarnjača" ili "čuvaldus" zatim jak i debeo konac i, konačno, čvrst karton od jedne kutije u koju je nekad bio pakovan otrov za pacove. Na kartonu je pisalo crnim štampanim slovima: "Ništa nema da te brine, od ovoga pacov gine!" Stric pročita neobičan naslov i poče da se buni: – Ih, ko bi to nosio! Pa to će onda ispasti da sam ja neki otrov za pacove. Lazar se nasmija. – Pa i mene zovu Mačak, a to je smrt za miševe. Taman spadaš u moje društvo. Mačak je tako popravio šešir da je izgledao nov novcijat. Dodao mu je čak i pantljiku načinjenu od poruba stare djevojačke marame i zatakao iza nje tri cvijeta ciklame. – Evo pa probaj, izgledaćeš za petnaest godina mlađi. Stric veselo nakrivi svoj slamnato-kartonsko-ciklamni šešir s pantljikom. Istinu budi rečeno, nije baš izgledao petnaest godina mlađi, jer je ranije imao svega dvanaest, ali je tako sa slamom, ciklamom i djevojačkom trakom, ličio na veseo seoski jesenji vašar na kome čupoglava curica prodaje najbolji "antipacolin". – Ihaj, ovo treba da vidi čitav svijet! – veselo povika dugonogi dječak i brzo zagrebe uz prvu bukvu. Popeo se do na sam vrh, sve dok mu glava nije izronila povrh treperava mora od lišća. – Ehej, narode čitavoga globusa, pogledajte moj šešir! Od približno dvije i po milijarde ljudi na ovome svijetu baš niko nije primijetio znameniti šešir. Izgubljen u zelenu šumsikome moru, ispod nebeskog okeana, on je bio zapažen samo od strane izlizanog tanjušnog jutarnjeg mjeseca, koji s čuđenjem naheri glavu i poče da sriče čudnovat natpis: "Ništa nema da te brine, od ovoga pacov gine!" VII Družina malog Jovančeta polako je rasla. Dan-dva poslije Mačka i Potrka, Stric je u logor doveo novog druga, Niku Ćulibrka. Ovaj vojnički salutira i pozdravi na engleskom: – Halo, bojsovi! (Zdravo momci!) Nikin otac Mile, zvani "Majkel", radio je dugo godina u Americi kao rudar, farmenski radnik i kauboj (čuvar stoke), a kad se otuda vratio, miješao je u naš jezik mnogo engleskih riječi, ženu Maru zvao je "Meri" a oca Đurđa "Đan", a sina Nikolu "Nik". Zbog toga je čitavo selo, pa i đaci u školi, dječaka zvalo Nik. Nik je nosio plave pantalone prekrojene od očeva radničkog kombinezona i kaubojski šešir široka oboda, pa čim je stigao u logor, odmah je pomračio slavu Stričevom priprostom šeširu od slame i kartona. Ono, istina, američki kauboji jašu konje, a Stric je obično jahao magarca, pa je zato i bio red da nosi običan slamni šešir, jer ni njegov Sivac nije bio baš naročito gizdav . Ubrzo iza Nike Ćulibrka stiže u mali logor i drugi "inostranac", đak Ivan Popović, zvani "Vanjka". Njegov otac bio je u prošlom ratu zarobljenik u Rusiji (vojenopljeni) i tamo se oženio Ruskinjom. Ivan-Vanjka – bio mu je najmlađi sin, dječak plavokos kao zrela raž i tako krupan i temeljit da su ga sva djeca zvala Vanjka Široki. Tako je sad mala družina, na veliko Jovančetovo zadovoljstvo, imala svoga "Amerikanca" i svog "Rusa". A zar je lako naći takvu hajdučku družinu? Jednoga dana za Stricem doskita i jedan nezvan gost, koji ni po čemu nije spadao u ovo odmetničko društvo četvrtoškolaca. To je bio mali Nikolica, đak prvog razreda, svojeglav i ljut dječačić, crn kao Arapin. On je za sobom uvijek na uzici vodio svoju, svakom poznatu, žutu kuju Žuju i čim bi neko počeo da ga zadirkuje, on je puštao uzicu i podvikivao: – Drži ga, Žuja! Vjerna kuja smjelo je jurišala na bezobraznika i tako je mnogi okačenjak odjurio poderana tura, srećan što je čitavo ostalo ono što se krije iza tura. Zbog te njegove opasne pratnje, Nikolica je u čitavom selu bio poznat po nadimku "Nikolica s prikolicom". Nikolica s prikolicom vodio je sa sobom kuju Žuju i u školu i ostavljao je vezanu u školskoj šupi. Njegov otac uzalud se protiv toga borio Jednom je bio i prodao kuju čak u drugo selo, ali se dječak od tuge odmah razbolio, legao u krevet i smrknuto izjavio da će da umre bez svoje vjerne pratilice. – Eto ti baš, kad nema Žuje, nek nema ni mene! I vjerna životinja nije mogla bez svoga malog gospodara pa je kod novoga gazde čitavu noć zavijala, sve dok nije prekinula lanac i drugog jutra dojurila svojoj kući i strpala se u krevet kod jogunastog bolesnika. Nikolica je, naravno odmah "ozdravio" i odjurio u školu. Učiteljica Lana nije imala ništa protiv ove dječakove ljubavi prema vjernom psetu i puštala je mališana da dovodi kuju u školu. Međutim, novi učitelj opazio je poslije nedjelju dana da Nikolica dovodi Žuju i veže je u šupi, pa je strogo naredio: – Da te više nisam vidio s tom čobanskom džukelom, jer ću odmah zvati poslužitelja da je umlati, a i ti ćeš dobiti svoje. Toga dana rastužen Nakolica uz put reče svojoj kuji: – Žuja, gotovo je sa školom. Kad ne daju tebi, neću ni ja ići. Kako je Stričeva kuća bila blizu njegove, Nikolica je brzo zapazio da se svi đaci bjegunci od škole često sastaju sa Stricem i nešto potajno dogovaraju. – Sigurno se negdje zajedno kriju – dosjećao se mališan. – Kako koji počne bježati od škole, evo ga već kod Strica. Jednog jutra, kad je bilo vrijeme za školu, Nikolica povede Žuju i uputi se nazorice za Stricem. Kad je stigao već na ivicu Prokina gaja, dugački dječak spazi da mališan s psetom skreće sa seoskog druma pravo za njim. – Kuda si pošao? – okosi se Stric. – Za tobom. – Vraćaj se odmah. – Neću! – Vraćaj se kad ti kažem jer ako te... Stric poprijeti šakom i požuri kroz Gaj, ali mali opet krenu za njim. – Marš natrag, čuješ li! – povika Stric, pa pograbi sa zemlje neki suvarak i baci se na mališana. Kuja skiknu i odskoči u stranu. Nikolica planu i pusta uzicu. – E čekaj sad! Žuja, drži ga! Kuja zaurla i jurnu za Stricem. Dugonogi dječačina, videći da nema šale, skoči do prvog stabla i hitro se uspuza na drvo. U posljednjem trenutku Žuja se zaskoči, dohvati ga za nogu i skide mu prostranu cipelu. – Ajoj, zakla me – prepade se dječačina, pa se uspuza sasvim u krošnju drveta i ukliješti se u grane. – Aha, šta ćeš sad?! – zlurado dočeka Nikolica i sjede pod bukvu zajedno s kujom. – Odlazi odatle! – povika Stric s grana. – Neću! – E, ni ja neću da siđem, šta mi možete ti i tvoja ružna kujetina. – Ja i Žuja pričekaćemo. – A ja neću da siđem ni za sto godina! – zainati se Stric. – A ja i Žuja čekaćemo trista godina! – prkosio je Nikolica. – Mi smo ponijeli ručak. – A ja ću ostati hiljadu godina! – viknu Stric. – A ja i Žuja čekaćemo hiljadu stotina i pedeset godina! – glasno se prodera Nikolica kao da je kazao najveći broj na svijetu. – A ja ću se na drvetu i oženiti, pa kad li te moja djeca pojure štapovima kroz Gaj! – zaprijeti Stric. Nikolica zabrinuto pogleda uz drvo i zamišljeno čupnu nosić, pa se istom nešto dosjeti i graknu: – I moja će se Žuja ošteniti, pa kad li štenad zaokupe tvoju dječurliju! Vidi Stric da s upornim Nikolicom nije lako izići na kraj, pa okreće drugi list: – Zbilja, Nikolice, kud si ti to jutros pošao? – Pa tamo gdje se vi krijete. – Ee, pa ti ne možeš tamo! – otegnu Stric s drveta. – Nama dolaze samo oni koje je učitelj istukao. – A meni učitelj ne dâ da Žuju dovodim u školu – požali se mališan. – Kad ona ne može, neću ni ja da idem. – Pa šta ćeš onda raditi? – Sakriću se svaka dan u šumu dok me vuk ne pojede – tužno progunđa dječarac. Sad se i Stric rastuži. – Ništa se ti ne boj, ne damo mi tebe. Ima nas ovdje... Ih! – Eh, ima vas, a tjerate jednog malog dječaka da ga vuci rastrgnu. Stric hitro spuznu s drveta, zagrli mališana i uze da ga tješi. – Ne damo mi, bogami, svoga Nikolice. Hajde ti sa mnom. – Neću! Baš nek me vuk pojede. – Eh, poješće on Žuju, a tebe će ostaviti! Ovo je upalilo. Dječačić uplašeno pogleda svoju kuju i skoči na noge. – Hajdemo brzo! U logoru dočekaše Nikolicu srdačnije negoli se Stric tome nadao. Čim ugledaše njega i njegovu Žuju, diže se vesela graja: – Ehej, evo Nikolice s prikolicom! – povika prvi vođa družine Jovanče i njegovo lijepo crnpurasto lice radosno zablista. Igrao je izvijenim sastavljenim obrvama i u osmijehu pokazivao sjajne bijele zube. – E baš nek ste došli i ti i Žuja. – Ja i Žuja lovićemo zečeve! – dočeka Đoko Potrk, uze od Nikolice uzicu i zajedno s kujom pojuri ukrug oko čitavog logora. – Pravićemo Žuji kućicu! – predloži Lazar Mačak. – Ol rajt! (Vrlo dobro!) – složi se Nik Ćulibrk, a Vanjka Široki samo se zadovoljno pljesnu rukom po bedru kao da će reći: – Kad nešto zagusti, tu sam! Tako je Nikolica s prikolicom, đak prvog razreda, na opšte zadovoljstvo čitavog logora Tepsije, primljen u odmetničku družinu četvrtoškolaca. VIII Šumom je šuškalo i švrljalo jesenje jutro ogrnuto prohladnom sjenkom. Družina se tek bila iskupila u Tepsiji i počela da larma kad Jovanče ustade, priđe staroj bukvi i stade uza samo stablo, svečan i ozbiljan. Galama odmah prestade. – Nešto se sprema – prošaputa Stric . – Dječaci! – poče Jovanče. – Mi se moramo zakleti da nećemo nikom kazati gdje se nalazi naš logor, da jedan drugog nećemo izdati i da ćemo jedan drugog svuda braniti i pomagati. Tako su radile sve hajdučke čete i družine. – Ima to i u pjesmi, ja sam čitao! – požuri Đoko Potrk. – Ol rajt! – složi se Nik Ćulibrk. – I meni je tata pričao jednu takvu priču. – Pa da se zakunemo – progunđa Stric i presta da štrpka svoju kukuruzu. Hoćemo odmah? – Hoćemo, ali ne ovdje – reče Jovanče. – Ja sam nešto drugo smislio. Zaklećemo se na grobu hajduka Jovančeta. Svi se dječaci na prečac uozbiljiše. Sjenka davnog hajduka prominu sjenovitim Gajem. Bljesnu njegovo srebrom okovano oružje. Nešto zaškripa duboko u šumi. Zar to ne vuku glomazni turska top da gađaju hajdukovu kolibu?! – Jovanče! Hajdukov grob ćuti u sjenci divlje kruške na ivici Gaja. Tamo se valja zakleti na vjernost četi i drugovima. – Oho, pa to je nešto ozbiljno! – tiho reče čak i veliki obješenjak, Đoko Potrk. – A šta ćemo s Nikolicom, on je malen za zakletvu? – sjeti se Stric. Dječačić se naroguši. – Šta, ti misliš da ja ne znam ćutati?! Dabogda crkli i ja i Žuja ako riječ proslovimo! Okupljeni oko groba "slobodarskog hajduka, koji je smjelo prkosio svakoj sili i nepravdi, ovi nedorasli dječaci, istinski uzbuđeni, zarekoše se da će jedan drugom biti vjerni i da se među njima neće naći izdajnik koji će učitelju batinašu odati gdje se kriju mali odmetnici. – Izdajnik! To niko neće postati! U ovoj zemlji gdje je sve do juče sijevala sablja tuđinskih porobljivača, drugarstvo i vjernost cijenjeni su iznad svega ostalog. Rasuti grobovi četobaša, ustanika i hajduka nijemo su pričali prolaznicima o vjernim drugovima koji se ni smrti bojali nisu. S druge strane, opet, krezube zidine i provaljene kapije starih tvrđava sjećale su putnika na izdajnike koji su krišom davali znake neprijatelju i odavali tajne branilaca. Iz mračne pustoši kamenih kula sledi te i danas hladan dah davne kletve: – Proklet bio izdajica koji je neprijatelja pustio na tajna vrata! Nije onda ni čudo što su se veseli đaci Jovančetove družine sjetili i tako ozbiljnih stvari kao što su zakletva, drugarstvo ili izdaja. Iako mali, oni su ipak bili djeca svoje zemlje. Zbog toga se, dok su stajali oko hajdukova groba, našem Jovančetu naresila suza na oku. Zbog toga je dugački Stric onako pažljivo skinuo svoj slamnato-kartonski šešir, a Nik Ćulibrk svoj kaubojski. Zato je Lazar Mačak bio tako ozbiljan, Đoko Potrk miran, a Vanjka Široki, ruska duša, onako tužan. Čak je i mali Nikolica s prikolicom ćutao mrko kao da se duri i strogo gledao svoju nerazdvojnu Žuju kao da je opominje: – Sad ima da se miruje i glavom i repom! Kad su se vraćali natrag u svoju omiljenu Tepsiju, prvi se javi kolovođa Jovanče: – Sad smo tek prava družina, prava četa. IX Za malu družinu sad je nastao najzanimljiviji posao: uređivanje logora Tepsije. Na prijedlog Lazara Mačka najprije se pristupilo izgradnji kolibe. Ide kasna jesen, kiše, vjetrovi, kako ćeš da sjediš samo pod bukvom, pa makar ona bila ne znam kako granata i gusta. Tek su počeli da planiraju gdje će smještati građevinu, kad se Nikolica nešto prisjeti: – A kamo kućica za moju Žuju? Zar ona, sirota, da čeči na kiši?! – Tako je! – složi se Jovanče. – Ona će nam preko noći čuvati logor, kad mi odemo svojim kućama. Slažeš li se, Nikolice? Mališan zabrinuto pogleda kuju, pa logor, pa Jovanče, pa opet kuju i odvrati teška srca: – Pa nek ostane. Kad su počeli da grade pseću kućicu, Nikolica predloži: – Načinite malo veću da se i ja mogu zavući. Kad bude kiša, ja ću sjediti sa Žujom, ona to voli. Majstor Mačak pažljivo je izmjerio Nikoličinu visinu i kujinu dužinu i počeo da pravi kućicu, a ostali su mu pomagali. Nije to bila bogzna kakva kićena građevina. Udarili su u zemlju povisoke kočiće i opleli zidove od pruća, a rupe na njima začepili mahovinom. Krov načiniše od grana i guste divlje paprati, a unutra nastriješe paprat i suvo lišće. Bila je to zaista udobna kolibica, mračna i tiha, prosto da se zavučeš i da odmah zahrčeš. – Žuja, evo kućice, ulazi. Nastade sad nova nevolja: Žuja neće, pa neće ni da priviri u kolibu. Mole je, nagovaraju, guraju, vuku – aja! Ona samo podvija rep, zakreće glavu od mračna ulaza i plašljivo skamuče. Ubaciše unutra komad kukuruze, ali Žuja ni da pogleda. – Šta da radimo? – zabrinu se Jovanče. Odjednom Nikolica poskoči i viknu: – Aha, sad sam se dosjetio! On se četveronoške uvuče u kućicu i pruži se po šuštavoj prostirci. Žuja odmah uskoči za njim, okrenu se i leže s glavom prema vratima kao svako pravo pseto čuvarkuća. – Vidi ti nje! – začudi se prostodušni Stric, pa i sam krenu da poviri u kolibu, ali Žuja prijeteći zareža. – Aha, sad je shvatila da je kućica njezina, brani je! – reče Jovanče. – Ol rajt! – odobri Nik Ćulibrk, a plavokosi Vanjka samo klimnu glavom kao da i on potvrđuje: – Harašo! (Dobro je!) Kad se povede riječ o kolibi za dječake, Stric povika: – Lazare, načini i nama istu kao Žuji! To će biti najljepša koliba na svijetu. – Istu, istu! – zagrajaše dječaci. Čak se i Jovanče složi: – Nema bolje od Žujine. Na posao, momci! Počeše da rade bradve, sjekire, pila. Radilo se veselo, bez predaha. Mali Nikolica dovlačio je čitava naručja paprati, mahovine i po punu vreću suva lišća. – Opa, alaj će biti mekano! Spavaćemo po čitav dan. Razigra se i odomaći i Žuja, pa uze da se valja i prevrće po donesenoj paprati. Od obijesti je vukla Strica za nogavicu, propinjala se uz Jovančeta, gurala Vanjku Širokog. Morali su, najzad, da je vežu za kočić pred njenom kućom jer je smetala u poslu. Dječaci su se bili toliko zagrijali za posao da umalo ne zaboraviše da pođu kućama u vrijeme kad se i ostali đaci vraćaju iz škole. Toga dana svima je bilo žao napustiti logor i započetu kolibu. Nikolici je bilo najteže, njemu je valjalo ostaviti i kuju da čuva logor. Mališan je otišao do skrivenog potočića-ponornice i donio Žuji vode u olupanoj činiji iz Mačkove radionice. Zatim je pokupio sve kore iz školskih torbica svojih drugova i sve to složio pred psećom kućicom. – Evo, Žuja, večeraj, pa na spavanje. Eto mene sutra rano. Pazi, dobro čuvaj logor! Iako je iz "razgovora" sa svojim Nikolicom shvatila da joj valja ostati u logoru, Žuja ipak stade žalosno da cvili kad je vidjela da mališan zaista odlazi. Nikolica je morao još nekoliko puta da se okreće i da joj izdaleka dovikuje: – Mir Žuja, eto mene sutra! Bogami dolazim, ne varam te! – Istinu ti veli, Žuja, on je čovjek od riječi! – potvrđivao je Stric važnim tonom odrasla čovjeka. Kad logor potpuno iščeznu iz vida, Nikolica uze kradom da briše suze. Jovanče ga prijateljski zagrli. – Šta je, Nidžo? – Ne znam ni ja sam: možda mi je mušica upala u oko ili me je ubo trn u petu. Vanjka Široki, koji je čitavo vrijeme ćutao, odjednom se javi – Naš je Nikolica najmlađi među nama, a ipak je učinio za naš logor više od nas sviju. Ostavio je tamo ono što najviše voli. – Bogami, baš jesam! – iskreno priznade mališan. – Nikad ja ne bih plakao zbog trna i mušice, ali Žuja... Plakaću noćas dok ne zaspim. Neću ni večerati… samo ću malo gricnuti ako bude pite. X Šta je kuja Žuja proživljavala one prve noći svoga usamljeničkog stražarenja u logoru Tepsiji, to bi, kazano na psećem jeziku, bila priča puna tihog cviljenja i čežnjivog zavijanja, priča više tužna nego strašna. Istina, promicale su oko logora mnoge sjajne oči i očice, buljile su, gorjele, žižile, svjetlucale, palucale i krijesile se tako jezivo da se i paprat na krovu pseće kućice dizala uvis od užasa, ali Žuja je sve to postojano izdržala. Samo bi izduboka zarežala kad bi se neko noćno tumaralo primaklo i odviše blizu. – Grrr, šta tražiš, zlikovče?! Nepoznata skitnica sunula bi na to kroz mrak poput svjetlice, a Žuja bi nastavila da sanjivo cvili. – Nikolica, Nikolica! Kolika li je onda njezina radost bila kad je ujutru, od ivice šume, čula Nikoličin glas. Poskočila je uvis, pretrgla uzicu i kao sumanuta jurnula kroz Gaj i strpala se na svog nerazdvojnog drugara. Valjala se i prevrtala s njim po mekom prošlogodišnjem šušnju, lajala, skičala, skamukala, cviljela, štektala. Nikolica je dobro razuo taj njezin zadahtani i oduševljeni razgovor. – Ehe-hej! tu li si opet! – klicala je ona . – Došao si, dojurio, dotrčao! Sram te bilo, stid te bilo, bruko jedna! Jao-jao-jao, kako sam noćas tugovala, i kako sam samo cviljela. Zlikovče, nevaljalče, skitnico, buvolovče! Dugonogi Stric, koji je došao zajedno s Nikolicom, zavidljivo uzdahnu: – Eh, kad bi mene neko tako volio! A mene svako pseto, čim me opazi, odmah drž za nogu, za tur, za taban, gdje prije stigne. Dosad bih triput optrčao zemaljsku kuglu, toliko sam se nabježao pred psima. – Zato tebe voli tvoj Sivac – tješio ga je Nikolica . – Eh, čudne mi njegove ljubavi! Dosad mi je pojeo dva i po šešira, rukav od košulje, bukvar i moj najbolji crtež, na kome je bila naša kuća, drvo, bunar, čovjek i moj potpis. – Vidiš, moja Žuja ne jede crteže – pohvali je Nikolica.– A ni ja još ne znam da crtam. Posao na kolibi nastavljen je s istim žarom kao i prošlog dana. Građevina od jaka kolja i vitka pruća brzo je rasla uvis. Kad su zidovi od pletera dostigli Stričevu visinu, Lazar Mačak naredi: –Sad postavljamo krov. Naprijed momci! Krov je pravljen od jakih zelenih grana s lišćem oborenim nadolje da bi se niza nj slivala kiša. Odozgo ga još pritiskoše suvim ograncima i sve skupa dobro uvezaše vrežama divlje loze, kojih je po ljeskarama, ivicom Gaja, bilo na pretek. Tako je dobijena solidna građevima koja bi mogla odoljeti vjetru, kiši i svakoj drugoj nepogodi čak da se nalazila i na otvorenom polju. Ovako, zaštićena bukovom šumom, ukrivena u dolini i s moćnom krošnjom nad sobom, ona je bila prava tvrđava, koja može prkositi svakoj oluji, čak i prolomu oblaka. – Evo, sad imamo kuću! – uzviknu Jovanče i zadovoljno pljesnu rukama. – Hajde da je pogledamo malo poizdalje. Iziđoše iz Tepsije i odmakoše se od logora jedno pedeset koraka. Gledana odatle, koliba je samo gornjim dijelom virila iz udoline. Stric, kao najviši, vidio joj je čak i vrata, a mali Nikolica samo krov. Žuja, vjerovatno, nije vidjela ni toliko, možda samo vrh krova. – Ovakve nemaju ni ćumuraši u planini – reče Jovanče, koji je sa svojim ujakom odlazio ljeti u goru, do ugljarskah koliba. – Prava hajdučka! – šaputao je Stric. Da su dječaci čitali knjige o Indijancima i o američkom Divljem zapadu, njima bi njihova građevina ličila na (kolibu nekog trapera, lovca na medvjede, ili na maskiran indijanski šator, a ovako… Oni su znali samo za hajduke i ćumurdžije – a to su, mora se priznati, tajanstveni ljudi vezani za noć, duboku šumu i skrivene puteve. Jedini koji je u čitavoj ovoj đačkoj graji ostao tih i ozbiljan bio je Lazar Mačak, glavni majstor. Koliba je, u stvari, bila njegovo djelo, pravljena po njegovom planu, i zato je on, kao i svaki pravi stvaralac, posmatrao svoju tvorevinu s mirnim ponosom, a i pomalo nezadovoljno kao da ve i: – Pa... dobro je, ali može i bolje. Dugački Stric protrlja nogu o nogu kao skakavac i predloži – Da metnemo na kolibu neki natpis kao što ima na školi, ljepše će izgledati. – Natpis, natpis! – zagraja čitava družina. Jovanče se okrenu Đoki Potrku. – Ti si najveće spadalo među nama, smisli nešto. – Ja sam zbog smišljanja i dobio batine od učitelja Paprike – veselo dočeka Potrk. – Bojim se da zbog toga i od vas ne izvučem. Zaista, novi učitelj iznenadio je Đoku baš kad je ovaj pred čitavim četvrtim razredom glasno recitovaio svoju najnoviju "pjesmicu". "Naš učitelj baš je slika, nos mu crven k'o paprika!" – Sad će se tebi crveniti nešto drugo! – dreknuo je iza njegovih leđa učitelj i prutom tako stao da vošti pjesnikovu pozadinu da je ovaj zaista pocrvenio i tamo gdje mu ni na um nije palo. – Hajde, Đokane, hajde, molim te, smisli nešto da i ja čujem! – uze da moli Nikolica s prikolicom. – Ne boj se, niko te ne smije dirnuti, jer ja odmah puštam Žuju. – Dobro, hajde da se počne – pristade Đoko. – Dajte mi samo kakvu slamku . – A šta će ti sad slamka? – zinu Stric. – Kad smišljam pjesmice, ja moram da žvaćem slamku, inače posao ne ide – objasni Potrk. – Kad hoću nešto veselo, uzmem pšeničnu slamku, za tužne stvari najbolja je gorka stabljičica kantariona koji raste na brdskim sjenokosima, a za sasvim šašave stvari dobro dođe i to kad se gricka trava "hoću-neću". – Hajde onda da se traži kakva pogodna slamčica, travka ili tako nešto slično – reče Jovanče i dječaci se raziđoše po gaju čupkajući i kupeći pažljivo kao ptice kad traže materijala za gnijezdo. Prvi se vrati Lazar Mačak i donese tananu stabljičicu zečjeg kupusa. Đoko gricnu i reče zabrinuto: – Ovo ne, ispalo bi mnogo neveselo, nešto kao zec noću, osamljen, sjedi u mladom žitu i mrda ušima. Stric je našao pero divljeg luka. Pjesnik tek što ga omirisa, već se namršti. – Phi, od ovoga bi samo dobio volju da se svađam. Nosi mi ga dalje od nosa ili ja nosim nos dalje od njega. Neiskusni Nikolica donio je otrovnu buniku i ljekovito velebilje, ono od koga se kozama rašire zjenice. Đoko zagrize i jedno i drugo i razroko se zagleda u mališana. – Taman posla, Nikolice, da ovo žvaćem i nešto smišljam, niko mi ni riječ ne bi razumio. Pomiješao bih buve i slonove. Tek pošto mu Jovanče donose neku divljačnu biljčicu opora okusa, nađenu u procijepu jedne stijene, Potrk se razvedri. – E, ovo će već ići. Grickao je zamišljeno tvrdu stabljičicu nepoznate biljke i odjednom se oglasio: – Ovdje živi hrabra četa harambaše Jovančeta. – Ol rajt! – povika Nik Ćulibrk. – To će biti dobro. – To, to! – povikaše i ostali. Već poslije jedan sat nad vratima šumske kolibe bio je prikucan poklopac od kutije za cipele na kome je stajao natpis od krupnih štampanih slova ispisan širokom majstorskom olovkom Lazara Mačka: "Ovdje živi hrabra četa harambaše Jovančeta." XI Nastavljalo se uređivanje logora. Poslije kolibe i pseće kućice, načinjeno je jedno malo ozbiljno ognjište za vatru. Bila je to, u stvari, prava peć od kamena, oblijepljena ilovačom iznutra i spolja, s okruglim otvorom na vrhu, u koji je metan mačkov plehnati kotao kad bi se za družinu kuvao krompir ili kukuruz. Opasan i škakljiv posao oko nabavke hrane preuzeo je na sebe glavom sam vođa grupe, Jovanče. On je upadao najprije u svoju njivu, drugog dana u Stričevu, pa u Mačkovu i tako redom, birao kukuruz, kopao krompir i čupao rotkve i slatku repu. Sve je to trpao u dvije stare vreće majstora Mačka, pa su on i Vanjka Široki nosili u logor. Đoko Potrk i Nik Ćulibrk čuvali su za to vrijeme stražu i čim bi se čuo ugovoreni znak, glas kukavice, Jovanče i Vanjka brzo bi klisnuli u najbliži šiprag, u jarak, ili popadali po zemlji tamo gdje bi se zatekli. Mali odmetnici nisu baš bili uvijek gladni, niti bogzna kakve izjelice, ali kako je samo bilo prijatno, poslije trke kroz šumu, sjediti pored kotla koji krčka nad ognjištem i čekati da se krompir skuva. To ni izdaleka nije ličilo na onaj krompir koji se kod kuće kuva i peče. Ovo je bilo jelo koje se sprema u slobodnoj divljini, u šumi, jede se kad hoćeš i koliko hoćeš, niko te na to ne goni. – Volim da jedem krompir skačući s noge na nogu, onda mi je najslađi – mudrovao je Đoko Potrk – ali zbog toga su me kod kuće stalno grdili. Ja zgrabim krompir, poigram i taman da ću s njim u usta, a djed prutom – švic, švic po nogama! – Bogami ću i ja potražiti prut, jer ti ćeš tako, poskakujući, izjesti čitav kotao – pribojavao se oprezni Stric . Nikolica je dijelio svoju porciju s kujom. Žuja jedino nije htjela da jede luka, samo bi omirisala svoj dio i ostavila . – Boji se da ne pokvari njuh – tumačio je Stric. Jovanče je pravedno dijelio svu donesenu hranu. Kad bi svakom dao svoj dio, pitao je: – Je li pravo, dječaci? – Pravo je! – obično je jednoglasno odgovarala vesela bratija i navaljivala na jelo. Kako li je sve to drukčije bilo nego u selu. Kod svoje kuće neko se na jelo durio, drugi se svađao s braćom i sestrama, treći je gledao da zdipi veći komad, a ovdje u logoru – ta svakog bi bilo sramota da tako nešto uradi. – A od koga sramota? – pitao bi neko. – Možda najviše od Jovančeta, od Strica... – Ne, ne, ni od koga pojedinačno! – priznao bi svaki dječak. – Mi se stidimo najviše od naše družine, od čete. Tako je četa prekonoć, neopazice, postala za dječake nešto mnogo moćnije, vrednije i draže nego ikoji pojedinac iz nje. Šta je prema njoj bio čak i vođa Jovanče! Četa je mogla da pohvali, da osudi, da odbrani, a kad četa nešto kaže, to je onda – ehe! – nisu to priče Đoke Potrka. Čak i naveče, kad bi se koji od naših dječaka zatekao gdje podalje od kuće i morao da se vraća sam, po mrklu mraku, nije se više plašio kao nekad. Ranije bi često prezao od svakog šušnja, zaobilazio šumarke, jaruge i pusta mjesta, a sad bi se samo sjetio da pripada četi – Jovančetovoj četi – i već bi hrabro udario posred najgušće šikare, kroz tamu i huk 19 vjetra. Ta šta mu ko može! Uza nj su Jovanče, dugački Stric, Vanjka, Đoko, Nik, a eno, sasvim na kraju, i Nikolice s kujom, s ljutom Žujom! Deder, ko je taj ko ih smije dočekati? – Ehej, gdje si sad, vuče, kad je tu Žuja?! Đoki Potrku, kao i mnogom drugom, ranije su se u mraku pričinjavala sve nekakva čudovišta: te nekakav div s glavom kao plast sijena, te strašan bradonja s lepezastim rukama i kandžama, te crna baba s torbom. Premirao je na svakom koraku, zaustavljao dah i zatvarao oči samo da što lakše promakne kraj uklete prikaze. – U-uh, umakoh živ! – odahnuo bi samo za trenutak, a već mu je onaj strašni Neko pristizao iza leđa i spremao se da ga poškaklja iza vrata. Međutim, otkad je pristupio četi, Đoki kao da se smače ispred očiju prozirna siva zavjesa kroz koju je večerom gledao čudovišta i prìkaze. Sad je vidio samo tamne krošnje drveća zgusnute sutonom, sanjive lijeske, zaspale bregove. Noć više nije bila strašna, bila je samo zamišljena, tiha, a ponekad i tužna. Nepoznati Neko nije mu više u tmini bio za petama. Đoko je sam imao svoju četu i pred sobom i za leđima. – Ehe, dođi sad, strašni starče! Gdje si, babo s torbetinom?! Majstor Lazar Mačak načinio je u logoru i ljuljašku, pozabijao u stablo prastare bukve gvozdene klince da se lakše može popeti gore, u široku krošnju, a jednog dana izgubio se nekud prema sjenovitoj jaruzi kroz koju je romorio taman potočić. Satima se nije vraćao. – Kud li se to izgubi Mačak? – zabrinu se Jovanče, koji je jedini primijetio nestanak majstora, jer su ostali bili zabavljeni igrom. – Da mu se nije što desilo. Pošao je u potragu na onu stranu kud je iščezao Lazar. Kad je stigao na ivicu duboke jaruge, u početku nije ništa naročito zapazio. Jaruga je vijugala, tajanstvena, sumračna, puna raspucalih krečnjačkih stijena, ispunjena grgorenjem crne vode. Dječaka podiđe laka jeza. – Ovdje, kažu, živi drekavac! I on je često, za kišovitih proljetnih noći, slušao iz Prokina gaja otegnuto i prodorno kričanje nepoznatog stanovnika mračne noćne šume. Ovdje on, dakle, živi. – Drekavac! Odjednom se Jovančetu slediše noge. Spazio je kako ispod jedne veće sive stijene izlijeću grudve zemlje i ruše se prema potoku. – Eno ga! Drekavac kopa jazbinu! Da je neko drugi bio na Jovančetovu mjestu, zaždio bi odmah trkom natrag u logor da uzbuni ostale, ali odvažni dječak brzo savlada prvi strah i pomisli: – A šta će biti ako je samo obični jazavac ili neka još bezopasnija životinja? Smijaće mi se čitava četa što sam strugnuo. Počekao je još malo, a kad zemlja poče ponovo da izlijeće ispod stijene, on uze poveći kamen i hitnu ga u jarugu. Kamen zveknu o samu ivicu stijene i rasprsnu se kao bomba. – Ehej, drekavče, drži se! – povika on ohrabren praskom svoje "bombe". U istom trenutku ispod stijene se začu ljutit glas: – Čedo ti je drekavac! Ej, ko se to baca? – Jesi li ti to, Lazare? – Ja sam, ja. Ej, ne bacaj se! Iza stijene, sa strane, pomoli se oznojeno lice Lazara Mačka. – Šta to radiš dolje? – začudi se Jovanče. – Dođi da vidiš. Jovanče se spusti u jarugu. Ispod nagnute stijene, zaklonjena gustim žbunom crnog graba, kukrike, zijevala je poširoka tamna rupa. – Šta to kopaš, majstore? – Proširujem otvor na ovoj pećini. Ovo sam još neki dan otkrio. Jovančetu zažagriše oči. – Ček da zavirim... u, pa ovo je otišlo duboko pod brdo. – Bog te pita koliko. Samo je otvor zasut zemljom, zaustavila je ova kukrika. – Ko bi znao šta unutra ima! – uzbuđivao se sve više Jovanče. – Možda jazavac, lisica ili nešto još opasnije? Da možda nema zmija? Majstor Mačak ozbiljno zanijeka glavom. – Zmija sigurno nema. U jarugu nikad ne dopire sunce, a u pećini je uvijek hladno. – I ti bi se usudio da se unutra zavučeš? – pogleda ga Jovanče zadivljeno. – Bih, ali samo s fenjerom ili s baterijskom lampom. Baterija će biti bolja, lakše ću je sakriti od ostalih. – A što da kriješ? – začudi se Jovanče. – Zar ostalim dječacima nećemo kazati za ovu pećinu? – Bolje je da ne govorimo – predloži Mačak. – Ja bih ovdje sakrio glavni dio svoje radionice, ono što mi baš ne treba u logoru, a bude li mnogo djece znalo za pećinu, brzo će se čuti i u selu. – E, pa ti si to krio i od mene – ožalosti se Jovanče. – Ne, ne! Htio sam samo da izvidim, pa da te onda iznenadim. Eh. zar od tebe da ja nešto krijem? Hajdemo sad kući, vrijeme je, a sutra ćemo nastaviti. XII Čitave noći Jovanče je nemirno spavao. Tek zatvori oči, i već se nađe u nepoznatoj sumračnoj pećini. Iza kamenita stuba viri lisica, kezi se. Dječaka hvata strah: evo je, sad će skočiti! Uto odnekle ispada Nikolica s kujom. Jovanče mu, sav srećan, đipa u susret i... bubne s kreveta pravo na zemlju. – Vrag s tobom i tvojom kujom! – gunđa on u mraku i pipa čvorugu na glavi – Bogme ćeš sutra platiti za sve ovo! Ali već ujutru Jovanče zaboravlja i strašan san i svoju čvorugu i trkom juri u Prokin gaj. Tamo ga čeka neugodno iznenađenje. Đoko Potrk javlja da majstor Mačak neće doći. Zadržao ga otac da mu pomogne u nekom hitnom poslu oko jednih kola. – Onda danas nema ništa od ulaska u pećinu – ožalosti se Jovanče. – Da sam bar ja ponio neki fenjer i sam samcat pokušao da se uvučem tamo. Dok je tako sjedio neveselo oborene glave, trže ga iz misli Stričev prestrašen uzvik: – Eno je! – Šta je?! Ko je?! – poskakaše dječaci. – Ona! Ona glavom! – Zar lisica? – uskliknu Đoko. – Da puštam Žuju? – požuri Nikolica. – Kakvu Žuju! – viknu Stric. – Neće Žuja na nju. – Pa ko je onda? Mečka? – prepade se Đoko. – Gdje je? Ništa ja ne vidim. – Eno je iza one bukve. Sakrila se čim sam ja povikao. – Ama ko je, kazuj?! – pograbi ga Jovanče za rame. – Pa zar već nisam rekao da je ona! – naljuti se Stric – ona glavom! – Ma koja ona, slone jedan? – Lunja, čovječe! Ko će drugi biti nego Lunja – Jovanče se uozbilji. – E, onda smo propali, otkrila je logor. Svi potrčaše onoj bukvi i sjatiše se oko djevojčice, koja je stajala uza samo stablo i skromno i stidljivo pritiskivala lice vuz glatku koru drveta. – Šta radiš tu? – strogo poče Jovanče. – Došla sam da vas vidim – tiho reče Lunja i pogleda ga tako dobrodušno svojim velikim tamnim očima da Jovanče, već spreman da vikne, samo grgutnu kao mlad pjetlić i nastavi mnogo mekše: – A zašto da nas gledaš? Umjesto Lunje, u razgovor se utače nakostriješeni Stric: – Došla je ona da nas špijunira, znam ja nju. Lijepo se provukla nazorice za nekim od vas, za nekom budalom koja se nije obazirala da je neko ne prati. – Je li tako, Lunjo? – upita Jovanče. – Za kim si došla? – Za Stricem. On se nikad ne obazire, samo pruža korake. Čitava družina prsnu u smijeh i sabi se u čvrst krug oko pocrvenjelog Strica, koji je samo zbunjeno zvjerao oko sebe kao da je pao s kruške. – Aha-ha-ha, došla za budalom, veliš! – Ko li je ta budala, ej Striče? – Ja sam budala! – odjednom dreknu Stric, munjevito priskoči stablu i dok se još dječaci nisu ni snašli od iznenađenja, on je već okretno puzao uz bukvu. Zaustavi se tek u prvim granama i zlurado se isceri: – Nek sad za mnom dođe, špijunka jedna! Uh, što je mrzim! – A mrziš li ti, Lunjo, njega? – zagrajaše dječaci. Djevojčica podiže prema krošnji svoj miran pogled i odgovori tiho i sasvim prijateljski: – Ne, ja volim našeg Strica. Pod bukvom uzavri još veća graja. – Ehej, Striče, voli te, voli te! – Silazi dolje da te ženimo. Postiđeni Stric navali da se pentra još više uz drvo i najzad sasvim iščeznu u lišču. Poslije kraće stanke odjeknu njegov glas negdje s vrha drveta: – Nek ide ona kud hoće, dabogda crkla! Na te njegove riječi djevojčica pokorno, oborene glave, krenu kroza šumu. Jovanče se uozbilji. – Lunjo, kuda ćeš? – Šta ja znam kuda ću. Idem kad me tu ne vole. – Šta ne vole! Ko ne voli! – povika Vanjka Široki. – Striče, magarče jedan, ožalostio si djevojčicu, eno je – ode bogzna kuda. – He, a šta ona tu priča – nabureno otegnu Stric. – Jest, pa mi se onda svi smiju. – Hajde, boj (momče), silazi odozgo, nećemo se više rugati– zovnu Nik Ćulibrk. Lunju nekako vratiše natrag. Brisala je malu, malecnu suzicu u uglu oka i, još uvijek krišom, gledala Strica, koji se pravio da je ne vidi. Ona se onda pribi uz Vanjku Širokog, svog zaštitnika, a na to Stric ljutito lupi dlanom po stablu i zaprijeti: – Drugi put ću skočiti s vrha bukve, pa nek bude milo onima koji me mrze! Djevojčici zaigraše usne. Ona pogleda po svima redom da se uvjeri uzimaju li oni ozbiljno to što Stric govori. Najzad zaustavi pogled na njemu, kos, ispitivački i mučenički pogled onoga koji strada i voli. Zapazio to i Stric, ali se ipak pravio da ništa ne vidi, iako mu je srce igralo da od radosti umalo nije sunuo uz bukvu i gore na vrhu raširio krila i poletio čak do Amerike. Tako se njemu bar činilo. – Pa deder, šta ćemo sad s Lunjom? – upita Jovanče. Dječaci su ćutali oborenih glava. Lunja i sama obori pogled i reče sasvim tiho: – Pustite me blizu vas… Samo da gledam šta radite. – Pa da je pustimo? – javlja se Vanjka Široki. – U četu može samo onaj koji je tučen – opomenu ih Jovanče. – Lunjo, je li tebe učitelj tukao? – Nije. – E, onda ne možeš s nama. Lunja se trže, poigra obrvama i namršteno reče: – Neka znate, i mene će istući. Doći ću ja ovamo. Okrenula se, odlučna i ljutita, i bez riječi se uputila kroz Gaj. Dječaci su začuđeno gledali za njom. Ko bi se to od Lunje nadao, od one tihe ćutljive Lunje. Jedini Nikolica napući usne. – Ih, da mi žensko dođe u logor! – A tvoja Žuja? Valjda nije ona neki muškarac! – zajedljivo dočeka Stric. Nikolica ubrzano zatrepta i u čudu se zagleda u svoju kuju. Pazi, molim te, pa i Žuja je žensko, a on se toga dosad nije sjetio. XIII Lunja je stigla u školu ozbiljna, stisnutih usana, a čim je učitelj ušao u razred, ona ustade sa svog mjesta i priđe katedri. – Šta je? – zlovoljno promrsi učitelj i ne gledajući je. – Hoću da dobijem batine. Učitelj se trže, zatrepta i, ne vjerujući da je dobro čuo, naheri glavu i zakloni uvo dlanom. – Šta kažeš? Ponovi! Šta si to rekla? – Hoću da me istučete, batine da dobijem! – glasnije ponovi Lunja. Učitelj Paprika pogleda je najprije uplašeno, pa zabezeknuto, zatim razroko kao da mu je muva sjela na crveni nos, a onda se zabaci natrag, na naslon stolice, lupi rukom po stolu i luđački stade da se smije: – Aha-ha-ha-ha, hoće djevojčica batine! Aha-ha-ha! Lunja je čekala da on prestane sa smijanjem, ali kako učitelj nije prekidao, ona uze kredu i sunđer s police pred tablom i baci na zemlju. – Oho-ho-ho, baš neću da te tučem! – grohotao je Paprika. Lunja onda zgrabi s katedre razrednicu, ukoričenu tešku svesku, i tresnu je o zemlju. Poletje oblak prašine na sve strane kao da je bomba pala. – Eto, sad ću dobiti batine! Učitelj kihnu od silne prašine i uhvati se za katedru od zagrcnutog smijeha. – Ha-ha-haaaa! E, đavo te odnio, ovo ti vrijedi Carigrada! Ama ko bi te tukao kad si takva . Aha-ha-ha! Namrštena Lunja odlučno popade tablu za nogu i povuče je. Ploča se s treskom sruši na pod. Paprika prosto podivlja od smijeha, izbulji oči i stade tako da urla da od toga zazveckaše bočice s mastilom po klupama. Za njim udari u grohot čitav razred. – O dijete, o đavole, prestani već jednom, jer ću inače pući! Aha-ha-haaaj! – Hi-hi-hi! – njištao je razred. Učitelj se toliko smijao i smijao da mu najzad udariše četverostruke suze. Dugo ih je brisao, hohotao i hohotao sve tiše, a kad se konačno potpuno smirio, on začuđeno pogleda oko sebe kao da se budi iza sna i buljeći oči zapita: – A kakav je ovo nered? Ko je srušio tablu, ko je bacio razrednicu? – Hi-hi-hi-hi! – zacilika razred. Paprika skoči i popade prut. – Pravite lom i još se smijete, a! Čekajte, sad ću ja vama pokazati! Jurnuo je uzduž klupa i – švic, švic! – raspalio lijevo-desno po đačkim rukama, po leđima a negdje, bogami, i po glavi. Smijeh prestade kao da ga zasu pljusak. – Pravite nered i još se smijete, je li! Kad se vratio za katedru, on izbulji oči u Lunju kao da je sad prvi put vidi. – A ti? Šta ti tu čekaš, a? Pa kao da se odjednom dosjetio, on zlurado zaškilji: – Aha, sad mi pade na um: batine, batine, je li! Počeo je da se obazire oko sebe za onim glavnim prutom, "paradnim". Lunja se prepade. Sve do tada bila je uporna, hrabra, ali sad... Odjednom je spopade takav strah da joj se učitelj učini veći od planine. – Šta bi sad, kuda bi? Istog trena sjeti se Jovančeta i onog nezaboravnog dana kad je taj hrabri dječak pred samim učiteljevim nosom iskočio kroz prozor i pobjegao! – A kako bi tek bilo da ja djevojčica, i to još najmlađa u razredu, skoknem kroz prozor? Ala bi to bila priča! Lunja ponovo baci jedan brz pogled na učitelja. Sad joj se više nije činio kao planina. Kakva planina! Pa to je samo jedan zloćud mamuran čiča, od rakije propao, vječito kiseo i ljut. Gle ga kako zaviruje iza ormara, traži prut. – Hop, sad je vrijeme! Lunja sunu prema širom otvorenom prozoru, pope se na prozorsku dasku i – duć! – skoči u mekanu leju, pored bokora perunika. – O, pa ovo nije baš tako strašno. Samo se zemlja malo zatresla. I planina u daljini poskočila je uvis i opet pala natrag, a nije se razbila! Kako li je divna stvar skakanje, znaju dječaci šta je dobro! Ne gubeći mnogo vremena, Lunja skoči na noge, otrese suknju (kao što bi uradila svaka djevojčica, pa makar s neba skočila!) i trkom pojuri u prvo ljeskovo šipražje. Zabezeknuti učitelj nije skočio iza katedre i pojurio za Lunjom kao ono nekad za Jovančetom. Ovome se on ni u snu nije nadao od jedne djevojčice. Zato je i ostao mirno na svome mjestu, žmirkao, klimao glavom i najzad progunđa: – Tako me lijepo molila da je izmlatim, a ja umjesto toga zapucao prutom po čitavom razredu. I eto ti, stigni je sad! Stigni je! Lako je to reći, ali zaista teško izvršiti, jer je Lunja kao krilata jurila pravo u Prokin gaj. Upala je u Gaj sa zapadne strane kud gotovo niko ne zalazi. Okretno je preskakala kamenite krečnjačke škrape, rupe i pukotine. Tako je stigla i nadomak jaruge potočića ponornice kad joj se na nekom glatkom žbunu omače noga i ona kliznu u duboku rupu skrivenu u gustu paprat. Otiskivala se i kotrljala nekoliko metara niz tijesno grotlo ponora i najzad se našla na dnu jame, u gustoj hladnoj tami. XIV Sljedećeg jutra nestrpljivi Jovanče prvi je stigao u logor Tepsiju, a kad se uskoro kroza šumu ukaza i Lazar Mačak, on mu potrča u susret. – Lazare, brzo u pećinu dok ostali nisu stigli. Nosiš li bateriju. Mačak izvadi iz njedara električnu lampu i svečano je podiže uvis. – Evo je! Nov novcat umetak u njoj. Sija kao sunce. Dječaci trkom krenuše kroza šumu. Nad jarugom je još ležala jutarnja sjenka. Jovanče se naježi. – Ko bi znao šta nas čeka danas? – Težak posao, kopanje – odgovori staloženi majstor Mačak. – Valjaće dobro zapeti. Spustiše se u jarugu ispod nagnute stijene i naizmjenice stadoše da kopaju naoštrenim Lazarevim ašovom. Otvor u pećinu lagano se širio. Svaki čas bi, sad jedan sad onaj drugi, kleknuo na koljena i povirio unutra. Iz pećine je udarala hladnoća, prijetio zagonetan mrak. Kad je otvor već toliko proširen da bi se mogao uvući čak i odrastao čovjek, Lazar Mačak pusti ašov. – Sad je dosta, možemo unutra. Evo, ja ću prvi. – A zašto ne bih ja? – pobuni se Jovanče. – Ja sam pronašao pećinu, pravo je da ja pođem prvi. – A ja sam i bateriju donio – prijekorno napomenu Mačak. Protiv tako jakih razloga Jovanče nije mogao ničim istupiti. Zato on samo sleže ramenima i pristade: – Pa dobro, idi. Nego... a šta se ono priča o drekavcu u ovoj tu jaruzi? Da se on možda ne krije baš u ovoj pećini? Mačak odjednom poblijedje i ustade. – Pa drekavac je tamo dolje gdje uvire potok. Tako svi kažu... – Kažu, ali... Je li ga ko vidio baš dolje? – Ih, možda njega i nema – neuvjerljivo poče Mačak. – Sjećaš li se što je učiteljica pričala da je to neka ptica koja živi po močvarama... – Pa da, tako je – složi se Jovanče. – Hajde onda ulazi. – Hajde ti prvi – poče da zateže Mačak. – Pa ti si se otimao da prvi uđeš, ti si otkrio pećinu, lampa je tvoja. –A ti si naš komandant – prekide ga Mačak. – Ti treba svuda da si prvi. Kad mu drug pomenu njegovo komandantsko zvanje, Jovanče odjednom prestade da bude običan dječak iz četvrtog osnovne koji se plaši mraka, pećine i drekavca. On je komandant, vođa družine, čitave čete, a takvi se ne smiju ničeg bojati. Hrabro, dakle, naprijed! Upalio je baterijsku lampu i četveronoške se uvukao kroz tijesan otvor u pećinu. Puzio je tako na koljenima i laktovima sedam-osam metara, dok mu je lampa osvjetljavala samo gole zidove niskog kamenitog hodnika. Odjednom, naglo, hodnik se završi kao da je odsječen, nestade zidova, a lepezast mlaz njegove lampe prosu se po ravnom patosu nekakve podzemne prostorije. – Šta li je ovo sad? – s jezom upita Jovanče, pa diže lampu malo više i baci snop svjetla lijevo-desno od sebe. Pred njim se otkriše žućkasti zidovi neke dosta prostrane pećine, nešto malo manje od njihovog razreda u školi. – Lazare, ideš li? – zovnu on šapatom. – Tu sam – isto tako šapatom odazva se Mačak. – Pogledaj ovo! Jovanče se lagano ispravi i bojažljivo poče da kruži raspršenim snopom svjetlosti po zidovima. Pred njima se iz vječitog mraka pokazivala ovisoka podzemna dvorana sa čijeg su stropa visile debele kamene svijeće. Upravo toga trenutka s najdeblje od tih svijeća otkide se 24 teška vodena kaplja i s čudnim zvukom probi tajanstvenu tišinu: strop! – Šta je to? – lecnu se Mačak. – Kaplje! – izreče Jovanče svečanim šapatom. Oprezno, korak po korak, uputiše se u razgledanje dvorane. Iznenada Mačak se trgnu i vniknu: – Jao! – Šta je?! – prepade se Jovanče. – Jao, nešto me ubode za vrat! U-uh, što boli... Jao, jao, evo ga mili niz leđa. Jovanče mu brže bolje posvijetli iza vrata, pa i nehotice prsnu u smijeh. Pećina odjeknu kao da neko lupi daskom o dasku. – Šta se sad smiješ? – Aha-ha, pa to je kaplja s tavanice pala za vrat! – Ma ne može biti! – dahnu s olakšanjem Lazar i pipnu se za "ubodeno" mjesto. – E jest, vjere mi. Đavo je odnio, alaj me prestraši! Strop! – pljesnu opet iza samih Mačkovih leđa i on odskoči kao da ga nešto lupi. – Al' si strašljiv, majstore! – podrugnu se Jovanče. – Eh strašljiv! Ne bojim se ja, neg ovo iznenada… – Pa da, iznenada. Kladim se da ćeš se opet prepasti kad nešto iznenada... – uze da ga začikuje Jovanče, ali ga Mačak brzo prekide: – Kladim se da neću! Kvrc! – odjednom pećina iščeznu u potpunoj tami. Mačak dreknu: – Ajoj, pali lampu! Tišina. Iz gluve vječne tame nikakva odgovora. – Jovanče! Jovanče, gdje si?! Opet ni glasa. U hladnoj tami odjeknu samo jedno: strop! – Ajoj, brate Jovanče, javi se! – povika Mačak gotovo kroz plač. – Samo se javi! – Aha, jesi li se uplašio, kažem li ja! – jeknu Jovančetov glas kraj samog njegovog uva i lampa ponovo sinu. Ne boj se, evo mene. Krenuše dalje sve pored zidova pećine. Na jednome mjestu pred njima se u neravnoj stijeni ukaza velika pukotina od vrha do dna podzemne prostorije. Pri zemlji ona se širila stvarajući neku vrstu ukrivena ulaza u nekakvu odaju, tunel ili bog te pita kakvu tajanstvenu rupu. Jovanče zastade. – Da virnemo tamo, a? – Čekaj, da ti se prihvatim za opasač – prošaputa Mačak. Pažljivo osvjetljavajući ispred sebe, Jovanče učini korak-dva, pa stade. – Šta je? – šapnu Mačak iza njegovih leđa. – Nekakva jama, šta li je – progunđa Jovanče u nedoumici, pa se nagnu naprijed i poče da šara lampom po nečem ispod svojih nogu. – Pazi ga, voda, jezerce. Mačak provuče glavu ispod njegova pazuha i ostade zablenut, upola otvorenih usta. Pred njim, poput nekog bunara, zijala je široka rupa, a u njoj, na dubini od najmanje tri metra, bliještala je voda obasjana Jovančetovom lampom. – Jezero! – prošaputa Mačak obuzet svečanom jezom pred tim smirenim ogledalom podzemne vode. – Bogzna koliko je duboko. Sigurno sto metara. Jovanče se još više nagnu i posvijetli. – Nije duboko. Eno, vidi se dno. Nema ni pola metra. Pogledaj. Zurili su dugo u tajanstvenu bistru vodu bez riba, bez žaba, bez ijedne travke. Sve je bilo mrtvo i tiho u plitkom jezercu, koje se pružalo nekud u nedogled kroz kamenit hodnik niska svoda. – Da imamo kakve ljestve, pa da se spustimo u jezero, mogli bismo da zasučemo nogavice pa kroz vodu dalje – reče Jovanče. – Bogami, ja se ne bih usudio – prošaputa Mačak. – Naročito ne bih bez rezervnog umetka za lampu. Zamisli: izgori ti baterija, a ti ostaneš u mraku, u vodi. – Toga se nisam ni sjetio, majstore, – reče Jovanče i strese se od jeze. Kako se više nije moglo dalje, morali su opet natrag, u veliku dvoranu. Ona im sad, poslije čudnog ćutljivog jezera, dođe nekako poznata i bezopasna pa počeše razgovarati mnogo slobodnije i glasnije. Ispitivali su i dalje neravne zidove sve dok, na suprotnom kraju od prolaza za jezero, ne otkriše novi hodnik nešto niži i tješnji od onoga prvog. Jovanče se morao dobro sagnuti da bi se unutra zavukao. – Ej, čuvaj se opet kakvog jezera! – glasno viknu Mačak, koji se već bio odomaćio u pećini i prestao da se plaši. – Gledaj dobro preda se, ej! Tek što je to izgovorio i (počeo da se smije, kad iz dubine hodnika, iz neodređene daljine, kao neki odgovor na njegove riječi, doprije jedno tanko, podzemno: – Ej! Dva mala istraživača skameniše se u mjestu. Jovanče samo što okrenu glavu i ukočeno se zagleda u Mačka kao da nijemo pita: – Šta je sad ono? – Gasi! – prošišta mu Mačak u samo uvo. Prekidač kvrcnu. Tama potrpa dječake. Istog trena iz dubine hodnika začu se jasno i ponovljeno: – Ej, ej! XV Jesenje sunce već je bilo ugrijalo prohladnu sjenovitu jutarnju šumu, a od Jovančeta i Mačka još ni traga ni glasa. Treperile su po Gaju zlataste sunčane pjege, mamile u igru, ali dječacima se nikud nije polazilo. Svi su već odavna na okupu, ali nema dvojice najglavnijih: vođe Jovančeta i majstora Mačka . Šta se može početi bez njih dvojice? – Da nijesu stigli prije nas pa nekud otišli? – upita Nik Ćulibrk. – Teško da jesu – promuca Stric. Nemirni Đoko Potrk, kome su se po glavi vječito vrzmale najčudnije misli, odjednom se nešto prisjeti: – A šta će biti ako su oni jutros otišli u školu da se predaju? – To Jovanče nikad ne bi uradio – ozbiljno dočeka Vanjka Široki. – Onaj ko je tučen, više se ne vraća u šake učitelju Papriki. Potrk odmahnu rukom. – Ehej, znam to i ja. Mi, koji smo dobili batine, ne okrećemo više tamo, ali Jovanče se može prevariti. On jedini među nama nije bio tučen. – Kako da nije? – zinu Nikolica. – Pa čitav četvrti razred zna da je on pobjegao kroz prozor prije nego ga je učitelj i takao prutom. Stric zinu od čuda i zabaci šešir na potiljak. – Au, au, ja se toga dosad nijesam ni sjetio! Zaista. Jovanče uopšte nije dobio batina, nijedne zvrčke. Svi se dječaci grdno zabrinuše i sneveseliše. U njihovoj sumnji još ih više učvrsti Đoko Potnk kada ih podsjeti: – Jeste li vidjeli kako su se oni prošla dva dana nešto dogovarali i sašaptavali? Ima tu nešto. Vanjka Široki opet se usprotivi. – Iako nije tučen, Jovanče ipak zna da ga u škola čekaju batine. Zašto bi se onda predavao? – E, zašto! – poče da mudruje Potrk. – Ako on učitelju izda gdje se nalazi naš logor, možda ga neće ni tući. On i Mačak reći će da su se pokajali, a mi... onda ćemo mi za sve platiti. – Zaista, nešto su se često sašaptavali – potvrdi Nik Ćulibrk. – Braćo moja, dok mi ovo pričamo, možda se već potjera primiče Gaju – opomenu Đoko. – Kako bi bilo da se mi sakrijemo? – Na drveće! Svi na drveće! – veselo dočeka Stric već unaprijed srećan što će se pentrati po drveću pa ma zbog čega bilo. – Idemo malo dalje od logora, pa na bukvu. Odozgo ćemo viriti kako nas traže. Bojeći se iznenadnog dolaska potjere, družina žurno krenu kroza šumu. Na jedno pedeset koraka od logora Stric odabra jednu bukvu niske i vrlo guste krošnje na koju se lako moglo popeti. – Evo je! Tu nas neće naći ni sveti Pantelija. Nikolica odjednom zaprepašteno izbeči oči. – A šta ću ja s mojom Žujom? Ona se ne zna penjati. – Pa da je svežemo pod bukvu – bubnu Stric. – Ehej, a kad je oni nađu, pa pogledaju gore i vide nas! – dosjeti se Đoko Potrk. – A mi nećemo da siđemo, pa im je opet džabe! – zainati se Stric. – Oni mogu posjeći bukvu! – prepade se Nikolica. Najzad se dogovoriše da kuju vežu za jedno drvo desetak metara dalje od njihovog. Tako se nisu morali bojati da će biti otkriveni. Ko bi se dosjetio da pregleda sve bukve u okolini. Vezaše kuju i jedan za drugim popeše se na drvo. Gore, u gustoj hladovitoj krošnji bukve, bilo im je nekako mnogo ljepše nego na zemlji. Bili su kao u nekom začaranom lisnatom carstvu. Odjednom se u blizini začu neko neobično cviljenje. Svi se trgnuše. – Šta je ono? – promuca Đoko. – Pa to je Žuja! – dosjeti se Nikolica. – Zove mene. – Umiri je, vrag s njom! – prošišta Stric. Nikolica se spusti na najdonju granu i proviri. Kuja je netremice piljila u pravcu njihove bukve, zatezala uzicu i žalosno cviljela. Mališan viknu: – Mir, Žuja, da ćutiš! Sad ću ja doći. Vjerna kuja veselo zamaha repom, leže i spusti glavu na šipe, ali joj oči i dalje ostadoše prikovane za drvo na kome se krio njezin voljeni Nikolica. XVI Ostavili smo Jovančeta i Mačka u pećini baš u onome strašnom času kad su ugasili lampu i u istom trenutku ponovo čuli iz podzemnog hodnika onaj tajanstveni uzvik: – Ej, ej! Dječacima se slediše i ukrutiše noge kao one kamene svijeće koje su visile sa stropa pećine. Da im je sad neko priskočio iz tame, mogao ih je slobodno makljati kao dva govečeta, oni se ne bi umjeli ni pomaći s mjesta. – Ej, upalite opet lampu! – sad nešto bliže ču se tanak piskav glas. – Ne pali! – samu Mačak. Jovanče je napeto osluškivao. U nekoj knjizi, dobijenoj od učiteljice Lane, on je čitao o patuljcima, malecnim dobrodušnim ljudima koji lutaju šumom. Ovo je možda jedan od njih. Izgubio se u mraku i sad zove u pomoć. Zašto da ga se dječak boji? Glas mu je tako djetinjski, nimalo strašan. – Ej, vi tamo, upalite! – molio je glasić. – Sad ću da se javim – prošaputa Jovanče. – Ono je patuljak. Znaš, onaj iz priče. Mačak mu čvrsto steže ruku i promuca: – Hajde pa šta nam bude. On je jedan, a nas dvojica, bićemo jači. Upali samo da ga vidimo. Jovanče štrecnu lampom i zovnu trudeći se da mu glas bude što deblji: – Ehej, ko je to? Iz hodnika, još bliže njima, dođe odgovor. – Ja sam, zar ne vidite. Dječaci se zagledaše blijedi nešto od straha, a nešto od odbljeska sa zidova. Krug svjetlosti njihove lampe oprezno pođe u dubinu hodnika. – Ehej, gdje si?! – viknu sad i Mačak malčice okuražen. – Evo me, Mačak, idem – odgovori glas. Lazar Mačak zbunjeno pogleda u Jovančeta. – Otkud patuljak zna da je meni nadimak "Mačak"? – Svašta oni znaju – prošaputa Jovanče, pa se odjednom okuraži i uperi lampu pravo u dubinu hodnika. U krugu svjetlosti naže se nešto živo, pomično. Zabezeknuti dječaci samo zinuše, a onda viknuše u jedan glas: – Lunja! Djevojčica je šepala hodnikom pognuta, razbarušene kose. Jovanče od iznenađenja jedva povrati dar govora. – Ej, otkuda sad ti? – Svuda se ta nađe – progunđa Mačak. Lunja se oprezno izvuče iz hodnika u dvoranu, obrisa lice i mirno objasni: – Bježala sam iz škole ovamo u gaj, pa upala u jamu, u ponor. – Kad si upala? – nepovjerljivo zaškilji Mačak. – Maloprije. Najprije sam plakala, onda sam probala da se izvučem gore pa nisam nikako mogla, a onda… – Pa što onda? – ispitivao je Mačak. – Onda sam opet plakala, pa sam onda čula vas, vidjela svjetlost i pošla na tu stranu. – I-ih vidi je! A zar se nijesi bojala? – čudio se Mačak. – Šta da se bojim kad imam ovo – reče Lunja i ispruži dlan. – Šta ti je to? – radoznalo se nadviri Jovanče. – Ukosnica. Gle kako je oštra. Kad god idem kuda kroz mrak, ja samo izvadim ukosnicu, držim je u ruci i ničeg se onda ne bojim. – Kako ne bojiš? – zinu Mačak. – Lijepo. Nek samo nešto naiđe, ja ga odmah bocnem pa da vidiš! – kuražno se napući curica. – A drekavac? – upita Mačak. – I drekavac! – odgovori Lunja i ne trepnuvši. – Boc, boc, pa će odmah krepati! – Idemo mi brže napolje dok nije došlo nešto gore od Lunje – predloži Jovanče. Mačak odjednom sjede i huknu: – Ja više ne mogu nikud ni maknuti. Tek sad su mi se odsjekle noge od onoga straha od maloprije. – Daj ruku, ja ću te povesti – protepa dobrodušna Lunja. Mačak frknu kao pravi mačor: – Zar mene žensko da vodi! Neću, pa makar išao na glavi. Skočio je kao oparen i kočoperno se isprsio. – Idemo. Lak sam kao zec. Kad se iz pećinskog mraka izvukoše napolje, pred njima blještavo sinu zeleni Gaj, čist i veseo kao da je toga trenutka stvoren i stavljen pod sunčan svod neba. – Ih, dosad nijesam ni znao kako je lijepa ova naša šuma – ote se i nehotice Jovančetu. – Čini mi se da sam tek sad progledao. – Bogme sam ja zaista tek sad i progledao, i pročuo, i prohodao, i srce mi je prokucalo! – iskreno priznade Mačak. – Živ me strah pojeo u ovoj pećinetini. – A šta ćemo sad? – zabrinu se Jovanče. –Rekli smo da nikom ne pričamo o ovoj našoj pećini. Mačak iskosa pogleda u Lunju. – Sad smo gotovi, ona će sve ispričati. Znam ja kako se djevojčice rastorokaju. Lunja ga iskosa pogleda i tužno reče: – Zbog vas ja sam po razredu sve porušila, naljutila učitelja i onda iskočila kroz prozor, a vi sad tako. Kad kažete da se ćuti, ja ću ćutati, pa makar mi u njedra stavili miša. Kad Lunja ispriča sve šta joj se toga jutra dogodilo u školi, Jovanče ozbiljno reče: –Lazare, sad joj možemo vjerovati, i ona je naša. – Hajde, de! – složi se Mačak. – A šta ćemo u logoru kazati ostalima kad nas vide da ovako utroje dolazimo? – Reći ćemo da nam je Lunja povjerila šta će jutros u školi zakuvati, pa smo išli u ljeskar blizu škole da je dočekamo. – To si se dobro sjetio – složi se Mačak. – A ti, Lunjo, dobro upamti šta smo se dogovorili pa nemoj šta drugo kokodakati. – Ih, kokodakati! Nemoj ti mijaukati! – dočeka ga Lunja a poče da pocupkuje i da se ruga, ali bez imalo zlobe. – Mačak, mačak, mačak! Kad su se vraćali natrag, u Tepsiju, začuše u blizini logora nekakav neobičan žagor koji je dopirao odnekle s visine, iznad šume. Mačak se trže. – Koji je sad ovo đavo? Da to nijesu oni nesrećni patuljci, pa se popeli nekud gore? – Ne znam ni ja – uozbilji se Jovanče . – Tiše malo da čujemo. Na prstima su se šunjali u onome pravcu otkud je dopiralo ono neobično žagorenje. Odjednom se ono pretvori u pravu galamu. Neki ljutit glas dreknu visoko iz krošnje drveta, na desetak metara ispred njih: – Ako to bude istina, odraću živa Lazara Mačka! – Opet nešto po mojim leđima! – prepade se Mačak. – Šta je ovo jutros, ljudi moji?! – Ono je Stričev glas! – tiho uskliknu Lunja i sva sinu od radosti. – Tebi se svuda priviđa taj tvoj Stric! – okosi se Mačak. – Otkud Stric gore na nebesima? – Čekajte, idem ja da vidim – reče Jovanče i kuražno zakorači prema onome stablu iznad koga se čula galama. Stao je pod samu bukvu, pažljivo se zagledao u njezinu krošnju, a onda glasno viknu: – Ej, šta vi radite gore?! Galama u visini odjednom zamrije, a onda se zaori vesela graja: – Evo Jovančeta! Aha, evo ga! Evo ga, silazite! Iz krošnje su, poput prezrelih oraha, sipali članovi družine: Stric, Vanjka, Potrk, Nik, Nikolica. U blizini veselo zalaja Žuja. XVII Poslije onoga Lunjinog navaljivanja da dobije batine i njezinog neočekivanog bjekstva kroz prozor, učitelj Paprika sasvim se prozlio. Upadao je u razred ljut i mamuran, podozrivo gledao primirene đake pa bi istom prišao bilo kojoj klupi i obratio se uplašenom dječaku: – Hoćeš li batina? Ako bi mališan rekao da neće, on bi počeo zlurado da se smješka: – Nećeš, je li momče? E da vidiš kako ćeš sad htjeti. Deder, ispruži dlan da ti ja pokažem kako nećeš batina. Prišao bi zatim drugom đaku a kad bi ovaj, uplašen sudbinom svog druga, kazao da hoće batine, podozrivi učitelj bi se razgoropadio: – Aha, i ti li si kao ona jogunasta djevojčica: tobože hoćeš batine, a ovamo gledaš kako ćeš strugnuti kroz prozor. Stani, sad ćeš dobiti i za prozor i za skakanje. Zafijukao bi prut, digla se prašina i odjeknula dreka bijenoga, a mračni čiča već je mjerkao novu žrtvu. – A ti neošišani, hoćeš li batina? Kukavni đačić nije znao šta da odgovori, jer kako god gukneš, ne gine ti jedna žestoka porcija, zato bi se ućutao kao kornjača, glave uvučene među ramena, praveći se da nikad nije umio ni riječ da proslovi. – Aha, pa ti, bratac nemušti, nećeš ni da odgovoriš! – zlurado bi zavrečao učitelj. – Ček, ček, onda će ovaj prut da progovori. Kad bi se tako sit iskalio na djeci, Paprika se penjao za katedru i otud prezrivo gunđao: – Baš mi je škola za vas divljake seoske! Za vas je šuma i koze, a ne knjiga. Zastrašeni svakodnevnim batinama, dječaci nastaviše da se odmeću od škole. Dugonogi Stric marljivo je kupio bjegunce, vodio ih u logor Tepsiju i referisao: – Jovanče, evo još jednog, nov novcat. Batine prekjuče dobio, juče pronađen u šikari više kuća, jutros obećao da neće izdati četu ni logor. Vodi ga da polaže zakletvu. Izlupani dječak veselo je jezdio na hajdukov grob da se zakune na vjernost četi i trkom se vraćao nazad u Gaj da se nagleda logora i Mačkovih majstorija. A u logoru je, valja priznati, svaki dan dograđivano nešto novo. Na Žujinoj kućici, na primjer, već nekoliko dana kočila se glatka drvena ploča s natpisom: "Kolibica kuje Žuje. Nek se vidi nek se čuje." Ovo je, razumije se, sastavio pjesnik Đoko Potrk grickajući zamišljeno kiselu stabljičicu "zečjeg kupusa". Jovanče i majstor Lazar Mačak bili su neumorni u izmišljanju raznoraznih novina. Kao najuspjelija pokazala im se ipak "Žujina tajna kuća". Evo kako je došlo do njezine gradnje. Na pola puta između seoskog druma i logora nalazila se jedna rupčaga od gotovo metar dubine. To je nekad bila jama za hvatanje kurjaka pa se tokom godina zarušila. Kod te rupe Jovanče bi često zastao i zamišljeno je razgledao, dok jednog dana ne reče Mačku: – Majstore, sad sam se nešto sjetio. Od ove bi se jame mogla načiniti Žujina tajna kuća. Mačku nije trebalo ništa dalje pričati, odmah se dosjetio o čemu se radi i već je izlagao svoj majstorski plan: – Treba iskopati bar još jedno pola metra u dubinu, zidove malo nabiti da se zemlja ne ruši, dolje prostrijeti paprati, a odozgo... – A odozgo pokriti suvim granama i šušnjem (opalim lišćem) da se ne primijeti – dodade Jovanče. – Tu bismo svake noći mogli sakriti kuju, pa bude li neko po mraku pošao prema našem logoru, ima da upadne pravo kod Žuje. – Bogme će biti dreke i poderanih čakšira! – uskliknu majstor Mačak. – A i po danu ćemo mi tako prikriti jamu granama da će u nju upasti svaki nezvan gost koji ovuda naiđe – nastavljao je Jovanče. – Tuda je najkraći i najlakši put prema logoru, pa ga treba osigurati. – To je tačno – složi se Mačak. – A ko jednom bubne u ovu rupu, neće mu, bar tri dana, padati na um da dalje produži. Jama je iskopana i maskirana sve po Mačkovim uputstvima. Načinjene su čak i male stepenice s tri široke prečage, pomoću kojih će kuja silaziti i izlaziti iz svog tajnog skrovišta. Prilikom prvog uvođenja Žuje u novi dom nastade jedna nepredviđena teškoća; kuja neće, pa neće ni da priviri u jamu. Priđe samo sumračnom otvoru, nepovjerljivo pomiriše nepoznatu jazbinu i zabrinuto se ogleda na dječake kao da pita: – Kuda ste vi ovo sa mnom naumili, je li? Najzad je mali Nikolica morao prvi da siđe u zemunicu i tek se onda Žuja drage volje spustila za njim. Onda je mališan brzo izašao napolje, a za njim su dječaci izvukli stepenice. Sirota kuja, prevarena tako na brzinu, počela je da cvili i da zaskakuje uza strme zadave. Nikolica je uze tješiti: – Lezi samo, Žuja, lezi, eto nas ujutru. Imaš dolje zdjelu vode i mekan krevet, baš te briga. Otvor pokriše granama i ovlaš posuše suvim lišćem, a kako je iskopana zemlja već ranije bila sklonjena u jedinu obližnju udolinu, sad se ni po čemu nije moglo opaziti da tu ima bilo šta sumnjivo. Svud po šumi bilo je sličnih gomila suva granja kao i na tome mjestu. U povratku kući, kad već stigoše gotovo do samog izlaza iz gaja, Nikolica se odjednom nešto dosjeti: – A šta će biti ako se neko omakne u jamu pa bubne odozgo na Žuju? – Ne boj se ništa – utješi ga Jovanče. – Žuja će odskočiti u stranu prije nego taj padne na nju. – A bude li Žuja spavala? Tu već ni Jovanče nije znao pravog izaza, pa odgovori onako otprilike: – Kada kuja spava, onda svi spavaju, niko se ne skita po šumi. Ujutro Žuju nađoše živu i zdravu i prevedoše je u logor, a jamu opet pažljivo pokriše. Pred samo podne kujina tajna kuća dočeka prvu žrtvu. U blizini jame dječaci su se već duže vremena igrali žmurke. Lunja je sjedila uz jednu bukvu, plela čarape i pratila ih pogledom. Da bi se pred njom pokazao vještiji od ostalih, dugonogi Stric, izmičući od svog progonioca, trčao je natraške. Odjednom se začu prasak suva granja, Stric iznenađeno viknu i za tren oka nestade ga pod zemljom. Lunja skoči. – Ode Stric, upade Stric! Dječaci se strčaše oko jame. Uz prodor, na granama ležao je samo Stričev slamnatokartonski šešir s onim neobičnim natpisom: "Ništa nema da te brine, Od ovoga pacov gine!" – Ej, Striče, jesi li živ? – povika Jovanče. – Javi se. – Striče! – uplašeno zovnu Lunja naginjući se nad otvor. Umjesto bilo kakvog odgovora, kroz prodor se odozdo pomoli dugačka ruka, pograbi šešir i uvuče ga u jamu. – Striče, što se ne javiš? – pitao je Jovanče zavirujući u zemunicu. – Neću! – začu se iz jame naburen glas. – Evo ti stepenica pa se izvuci. – Neću! Kud je upao u jamu, tud je Stric pokvasio i tur u kujinoj zdjeli s vodom, pa ga je sad još više bilo sramota da se pokaže napolju, pred Lunjom. Riješio je zato čvrsto da u jami ostane sve dok ostali ne krenu kući. Natukao je šešir sve do očiju i na sva zapitkivanja tvrdoglavo ćutao ili se otresao kratko i nabusito: – Neću, odbij! Tek pošto dječaci odoše za nekim poslom i oko jame se sve utiša, on se popeo uz prvi stepenik, virnu napolje, pa brže-bolje iskoči i zaždi prema ivici šume. Tamo se namjesti iza jedne lijeske i leže potrbuške da na suncu osuši svoju smočenu pozadinu. Ležeći tako s glavom na rukama, zaklonjen šeširom, Stric je zadrijemao i zaspao. Odjednom se granje na ljeskovom žbunu oprezno razmače i kroza nj se pomoli ušiljeno lisičje lice nekakvog starca. On se začuđeno zagleda u natpis na dječakovu šeširu, poče lagano da sriče slovo po slovo, a onda se zlurado isceri: A tu li se kriješ, ptičice! XVIII Podozrivi učitelj Paprika ubrzo je opazio da mu se broj đaka u četvrtom razredu osjetno smanjuje. Počeo je zato svakodnevno da ih proziva i ako to ranije nije činio. Primijetio je da u školu ne dolaze uvijek isti učenici: Jovanče, Potrk, Stric, Mačak, Vanjka, Nik Ćulibrk, Lunja. Broj bjegunaca rastao je svakoga dana. – Aha, znam ja zbog čega je to – dosjećao se on. – Ili oni bježe od škole ili ih roditelji zadržavaju da im rade poljske poslove. Jednog dana on se uputi seoskom knezu, debelom Valjušku. Nađe ga u krčmi. Pošto poručiše po čokanj nekakve loše rakije, zvane "brlja", učitelj se požali: – Gazda Valjuško, ovi tvoji šumnjaci ne šalju djecu u školu. Pogledaj, eto ti spisak. Nema ih već danima ni da privire u razred. Valjuško uze spisak i progunđa: – Još danas ću svima da zaprijetim globom. Hej, krčmaru, je li tu poljar Lijan? Odnekle iz ćoška ispade krivonog čičica lisičjeg lica i lukavo upilji u kneza. – Tu sam, tu sam, kneže viteže. Zalivam dušicu brljom. – Deder mi za večeras sazovi ove ljude. Evo ti spisak. Poljar se zavuče u konoplje iza kuće i uze da sriče prvo ime na spisku: – Pe-hehe-tete-a-re ... Aha, Petar! Ono "Petar" viknuo je tako gromko da oblak vrabaca sunu s obližnje šljive. To se isto ponovilo i s ostalim imenima, ali samo bez vrabaca, jer je ono jato već odavna bilo u nekom kukuruzištu. A kad su najzad sva imena bila pročitana i zapamćena, Lijan zabaci na leđa kožni torbak, minu krčmu i uputi se kroz selo na svojim krivim hodaljkama. – Hajdemote, nožice lagane, kraj krčmice, kraj moje dragane! Kad se seljaci iskupiše kraj kneževe kuće, debeli gazda Valjuško strogo ih pogleda sviju redom i zapita: – A je li, vi, reponje jedne, zašto vi ne šaljete djecu u školu? "Reponje" se začuđeno zgledaše. Stričev djed Aleksa graknu kao vrana: – Pa moj unuk svaki dan porani još prije sunca. – I moj Đoko uvijek odjuri trkom, sve se za njim prašina diže – pohvali se Potrkova majka. – A moj Lazar okrenuo pa i nedjeljom obilazi školu – javi se kolar, Mačkov otac. Knez Valjuško šiknu kao gusak: – Šiii, budale jedne, ko bi znao kud se oni skitaju. Vi mislite da su vam djeca u školi, a oni – šiii! – perjaju kroz selo. – Ma zar i moj Nikolica? – začudi se Nikoličina mater. – Dok je Žuju negdje sakrio, vidim ja da nešto nije u redu. – Možda će nam poljar o tome nešto znati da kaže – reče knez. – Ej, ženo, je li tu negdje stari Lijan? Na poluotvorenim vratima pomoli se starčevo špijunsko lice. – Tu sam, kneže viteže. – Deder, poljaru, bili nam znao kazati jesi li u posljednje vrijeme opazio neke dječake da se skitaju oko vode i love ribu? – upita knez. – Dječake, dječake, dječake! – uze da se prisjeća čuvar polja. – Ne, ne! Vidio sam dosta konja, goveda, dvoje-troje magaradi, ponekog mačora skitnicu i tebe, kneže, kad si, pijan, pao s mosta i valjao se kao... kao... – Mene preskoči, i to vrijeme – progunđa knez – nego nam onda reci jesi li bar u okolnom orašju ili kestenaru vidio kakve male nevaljalce da se pentraju po drveću? – Nisam ni to, ni tamo ih nema – odgovori Lijan i dodade sam za sebe. – Tamo često vidim sebe kako berem tuđe orahe. – A možda si ih spazio negdje na pašnjacima, tamo gdje se dječurlija igraju klisa, žmurke, trule kobile, šapca-lapca i još... i još... Kakvih li smo se ono igara igrali prije trideset četrdeset godina, ej, kolaru? – Rusa i Turaka! – uskliknu djed Aleksa . – Sjećaš li se, poljaru, ti si bio Osman-paša, a ja general Skobeljev, pa sam jurišao na Plevnu i razbio ti nos. – E, to su već igre od prije šezdeset godina – odmahnu poljar. – Sad se djeca igraju Francuza i Nijemaca, ali ovih dana ne vidim ih na pašnjaku. – Sakrili se, znači, negdje – zaključi knez. – Dobro bi bilo, poljaru, da ti pronjuškaš gdje se to bjegunci od škole okupljaju, pa da ih pohvatamo na lijegalu. – Ihaj, kad li se dokopam svog unuka! – uz viknu Stričev djed. – Nemojte da to hvatanje prođe bez mene. – I mene da zovnete – viknu kolar. – Bogme bih i ja volio da se tu nađem – reče Majkel Ćulibrk, Nikov otac. – Dobro, dakle: biće pronjuškano i vama objavljeno – službeno izjavi poljar. – Polovićemo ih kao miševe. Spremite samo prutove, šibe, opasače, ulare i pljunite u dlanove, jer tu će da padnu grdne batine. – Oho-ho, već me svrbi ruka! – žestio se Stričev djed. – Samo da dogovor držimo u tajnosti. Rastadoše se već u sami mrak, tajanstveni i ćutijivi, a već sutradan lukavi poljar Lijan krenu u izviđanje da uhodi male bjegunce. XIX Veselo teče život u šumskom logoru. Najranije, čitav sat prije ostalih, stigne Lazar Mačak i prenese u pećinu ponešto od najvažnijih alatki iz svoje radionice. Gurne zatim jedan odsječen trnov žbun u otvor pećine i tako ga prikrije da ga ni iz blizine niko ne bi mogao primijetiti. Jovanče stigne ubrzo poslije Mačka. Naravno, odmah počinje povjerljiv razgovor o pećini. Spremaju se da uskoro ponovo krenu u istraživanje. Jovanče, opet, jedva čeka kad će i ostalima moći da povjeri šta su otkrili. – Samo dok vidimo kakvi su ovi naši drugovi, znaju li tajnu čuvati – opominje on Mačka. – Stricu bih već i mogao kazati za pećinu. Mogu i Vanjki i Niku. – Čekaj dok je mi najprije dobro izvadimo – predlaže Mačak. Poslije njih dvojice u Gaj stižu Stric i Nikolica. Oni vade kuju iz njezine tajne kuće i ponovo pokrivaju i maskiraju jamu. Čim oni dođu, zna se, tu je već negdje u blizini i Lunja, jer ona je Stricu uvijek za petama. – Sigurno se ona skitnica Lunja šunja i provlači za nama – upozorava Stric Nikolicu, ali se mali uzalud obzire, ne vidi se baš niko. Tek zadrhti vršak ljeskova žbunja, negdje pukne grana ili nejasna sjenka šmugne iza stabla – možda je to Lunja. A Lunja se pojavi baš u onome trenutku kad već niko na nju ne misli. Zatreperi lišće i od zašaptana vjetra i uznemirenih sjena – hop! – odjednom se stvori Lunja. Još joj na očnim kapcima igra uzdrhtao list, šunja joj se kroz kosu vjetar, a u oku joj se krije vlažna šumska sjena. – Lunjo, kćerko šume, kako si to lako iznenada iznikla? Lunja se prihvaća najobičnijeg svakodnevnog posla: krpi dječacima košulje, čarape, kape, prišiva dugmad. Vazdan se tu ima posla, jer od pentranja, skakanja, valjanja i trke po logoru teško da bi izdržalo i krzno divlje mačke, a kamoli odjeća naših junaka. Tako vam je to oduvijek: u hajdučkoj četi, u družini smjelih pustinjskih konjanika, pa čak i na lađi morskih razbojnika, gusara, uvijek se nađe poneko tiho stvorenje koje mirno radi neki svakodnevni posao, svima potreban. Možda kuva ručak, pere krvave košulje, plete nekom šaren pojas ili prišiva srebrno dugme. Ni najveće junačine ne mogu bez tih običnih usluga. Široki Vanjka i Nik Ćulibrk dolaze uvijek zajedno. Oni su oduvijek prijatelji, temeljiti, sigurni drugari, i baš ih je briga da li se tamo negdje Rusija i Amerika mire ili svađaju, to ne može da pomuti njihova prijateljstva. Nik je trezven, brzo radi i lako se odlučuje za svaki nov posao u logoru, a ćudljivi Vanjka, na svaki njegov prijedlog najprije se zaimisli, ali kad jednom krene, iako spor, pristići će i na kraju nadvladati i onoga najvatrenijega. Posljednji u logor obično stiže Đoko Potrk. On dopada trkom, zaduvan, i začuđeno pita: – Šta, opet nisam prvi stigao?! Tog trenutka neko treba samo da pomene kako bi dobro bilo za ručak ispeći krompira, a Đoko već skače i zove Vanjku: – Široki, ponesi vreću, idemo u crkvenjakovu njivu. Potrk sukne kroz šumu kao zmaj i dok Vanjka stigne do njive, već je tamo nakopana čitava hrpa krompira. Trpaj samo i nosi. Naravno, Vanjka je taj koji nosi. Jednom, dok je družina jela pečen krompir, Lunja zamišljeno reče: – Neko se šunja oko nas, uhodi nas. Traže logor. Svi problijedješe i prestaše jesti. Jovanče pretrnu i oštro pogleda djevojčicu: – Otkud ti to znaš? Lunja samo sleže ramenima i odgovori neodređeno: – Pa tako... Hoda neko, šunja se. Tu je negdje. Stric se uplašeno obazrije. – Gdje, gdje? Gdje si ga vidjela? – Pa još ga nisam vidjela, ali on... osjeća se da je negdje u okolini. Sve kao da mi je iza leđa: pazi, šunja se, viri. – Idi bestraga! – odahnu Stric. – Nisi ga vidjela, a tu je. Kako to? – Ni sama ne znam da ti kažem otkud to, ali sam sigurna da ću brzo ili vidjeti ili čuti onoga koji se tajno navija oko nas. – Može to biti – potvrdi Đoko Potrk. – Ja uvijek naslutim unaprijed kad će me kod kuće tući pa mi noge nikako neće na tu stranu. Iako je Stric tvrdoglavo dokazivao da se Lunji sve to priviđa zato što je strašljiva, ipak se čitava družina uozbilji i zamisli. Čak se i mali Nikolica zabrinu i prijekorno upita svoju kuju: – A ti, Žuja, još ništa ne osjećaš? Kamo tvoje uši, kamo tvoj nos? XX Lukavi poljar Lijan mućkao je bocu s rakijom, potezao iz nje, a zatim bi počeo da mućka glavom i da se domišlja: – Gdje li se to kriju dječaci, da mi je samo znati? Hm, hm, gdje li sam se ono krio dok sam bio dijete? Aha, sad znam: kad sam dirao očevu kuburu, sakrio sam se u koprive. Hajde, dakle, da pretražim koprive. Lijan prohoda po svim jarugama, iza seoskih živica i po raznim vrzinama gdje god su rasle koprive, ispeče se i ožari, ali nikog ne otkri. Našao je samo mnoštvo razbijenih lonaca, prošupljenih šerpi, repova od kašika i kašika bez repova, konjskih kostiju, zarđala lima i jedan pozelenio novčić bakrenjak rimskog cara. – Da je ovaj šašavko bio malo pametniji, pa da izgubi bar neki dukat – progunđa starac. A baš za ovu paricu nije mu se isplatilo da zagazi u ovoliku koprivu. Poslije kopriva dođoše na red vrbaci i zapušteni uglovi oko rječnih okuka puni visoke travuljine, rakita i divlje loze. Tu se valjalo probijati silom kao kroz afričke džungle i savane. Ovdje poljar pronađe bezbroj sedefastih školjki, puževa, perja, trulih klada, riblje krljušti i vidrinih tragova. Od bjegunaca opet ni traga. Našao je samo staru vršku za ribolov, rad Lazara Mačka, i zlovoljno povirio u nju. – Puna je lišća, odavna nijesu lovili. Znači – ne dolaze ovamo. Pretražio je zatim kukuruzišta, usamljene ljeskare ivicom livada, najzad i crkveni tavan, ali je tamo samo poplašio nekog pobožnog mačora koji je lovio crkvene vrapce . – Vidi, molim te, čak ni ovdje ih nema. Gdje bi onda mogli da budu? Kad se prvi put sjetio Prokina gaja, samo je odmahnuo rukom. – Kakav Gaj? Tamo ne smijem ni ja zbog drekavca, a otkud bi se tek djeca usudila. Nastavio je da se skita poljima i da razmišlja, a kad mu Prokin gaj ponovo pade na um, on mudro zaključi: – Možda ih je strah od ovoga novog učitelja čak i tamo otjerao, što ga znaš. Kad li taj malo popije pa pograbi šibu i razviče se, gori je od svakog drekavca. Ehe, baš takav i treba za ovu raspuštenu dječurliju. Poznato je da poljari, čuvari polja, livada, usjeva i voćaka, vječito ratuju s djecom. Mali čobančići zaigraju se gdjegod na poljani, a ovce i goveda začas provale u nečije žito pa sve izgaziše i popasoše. Čitavo selo digne onda viku na poljara da slabo čuva seosko dobro, a poljar – kud će, šta će! – pa po djeci. Vija ih štapom oko živica i plotova i prijeti: – Kožu ću vam odrati čim vas ukebam! Juri poljar djecu i s tuđih voćaka, iz vinograda, brani im da love ribu (jer on je, donekle, i čuvar ribolova), a kad bi čobančićima palo na um da love i medvjede, taj bi morao i medvjede da štiti. Vragometan posao, nema šta! Boreći se vječito s djecom, nije onda ni čudo što poljar, s vremenom i sam podjetinji i upušta se u prava dječja lukavstva, smicalice i doskočice. Umije taj da vreba iz visoke trave kao pravi osnovac, da se provlači kroz plot, krije se tako vješto kao da igra žmure, a po potrebi će se i na drvo uspuzati i to zajedno s torbakom i štapom, a to je već nešto – ehe! – što ipak svako ne može. Naš Lijan bio je upravo jedan takav poljar. Već više od trideset godina ratovao je sa seoskom djecom. Prvi dječaci koje je jurio oko živica već su bili odavna zreli ljudi, a sad je poljar jurio njihovu djecu. Naravno, nije uhvatio ni jedne ni druge, ali se tješio da će bar njihove unuke jednog dana stići i pohvatati. Alaj će tada pljuštati batine, kao grad nebeski! Domišljati Lijan i sam je krao voće, lubenice i krastavce, a onda je po selu dizao dreku i "tražio" lopove. – Ehe, dok samo ulovim onoga dječaka koji je obrao popove kruške, noge ću mu prebiti! I žurio je drumom svojim krivim hodaljkama da "prebije noge" onome koji je pokrao voće, ali umjesto toga, te iste noge odnijele bi ga ponovo na nečiju jabuku ili u baštu s lubenicama i opet bi se nastavljala stara igra. U potragu za odbjeglim dječacima on je, istina, pošao po kneževom naređenju, ali mu je, kao pravom djetetu, više bilo stalo do toga da napipa i otkrije gdje li se to samo kriju ti lukavi đavoli: Jovanče, Stric, Potrk, Lazar! Pa zar on već godinama najviše ne ratuje i ne nadmudruje se baš s njima! Kako bi on onda i mogao da živi na zemlji a da ne zna gdje su oni, čim se bave i kakve podvale smišljaju. Tužan bi život bio bez toga. – Ehe, Jovanče, taj će se usuditi čak i u Prokin gaj. Njegov je čukundjed bio hajduk i tamo je poginuo. Kako se toga ranije nijesam sjetio. Praveći se da ide za nekim drugim poslom, poljar je stao poizdalje da se navija oko Prokina gaja, a kad je vidio da nikog nema u blizini, on se brzo uvuče u ljeskar na ivici šume. Tu se malo pritaji i poče da kroji plan: – Najprije ću pregledati ivicu Gaja. Najvjerovatnije će biti da se kriju tu, jer ni đavo ne smije u dubinu šume. Tamo je ona duboka jaruga, ponor gdje uvire potočić, drekavac, uuh! Pažljivo razmičući ljeskove grane, on se šunjao ivicom gaja, zagledao tragove, tražio nije li negdje nedavno sječeno. I upravo kad je bio izgubio svaku nadu da će išta otkriti i umorno razmakao granje na jednom žbunju, spazi pred sobom u travi nekog zaspalog dječaka. Kako mu je šešir bio namaknut na lice, poljar ga nije mogao prepoznati. Njegovu pažnju naročito je privlačio baš taj dječakov čudni šešir okrpljen debelim kartonom. Ličio je pomalo na Stričev, ali otkuda taj karton s natpisom. Ko bi to mogao da bude? – A tu li se kriješ, ptičice! Poljar se nagnu di polako poče da sriče natpis: "Ništa nema da te brine, od ovoga pacov gine." – Gle, šta mu sad ovo znači? – uze da gunđa čiča. – Sigurno neki bapski zapis protiv miševa ili... možda ovaj dječak sve svoje protivnike naziva pacovima, pa i mene, poljara? Hm, hm, baš sam radoznao. Šteta što više nemam uza se rakije da nešto pametno smislim i da podvalim ovome spavaču. Poćutao je malo, a onda se ipak odlučio: – Poraniću sutra prije sve djece, pa ću ovamo u zasjedu. Ako se zaista kriju u Gaju, vidjeću kad budu dolazili... Hm, a ovaj ovdje, pa to je glavom Stric. Poznajem ove dugačke noge. XXI Pljuska se rakija u zelenkastoj boci, klima se boca u džepu od kaputa, ljulja se kaput na pogurenim leđima poljara Lijana, gega se poljar na krivim nogama, žure noge uzanom stazom, penje se staza prema Prokinu gaju, otkriva se Gaj u modrom svitanju. Krenuo je, dakle, stari Lijan da uhodi dječake u samom Gaju. Postaviće zasjedu na zgodnu mjestu i odatle osmatrati. Ni ptica mu neće promaći. Ušunjao se starina u šumu i krenuo naprijed plašljivo se obazirući. Pod gustim svodom starih bukava još uveliko je bilo mračno. Vidjelo se taman toliko da ti se od nekog žbuna učini da je mečka, a od mečke da je žbun. Prekrasna rabota, nema šta! – Hm, najprije bi trebalo da svane ovdje u šumi, a tek onda tamo napolju – mudrovao je čiča. – Izvan šume ionako nema neke naročite opasnosti, a u šumi... Tu se poljar odjednom sjeti drekavca, koljena mu klecnuše i on se brže-bolje prihvati boce. – Rakijo, prijatelju u dobru i zlu, pomagaj, nešto me noge ne drže! Dobro je potegao iz boce i brzo se okuražio. – Ehe, sad ćemo da vidimo gdje bismo postavili zasjedu. Svakako u blizini ove staze, jer njome je sa seoskog druma najkraći put u šumu. Tuda moraju naići oni đavoli ako već hoće u Gaj. Krenuo je malo dublje u šumu, baš u pravcu logora Tepsije. Gegao se kroz mračan bukvik i ne sluteći da je negdje pred njim Žujina tajna kuća i u njoj vjerna Nikolicina pratilica, utonula u dubok san. – Ha-ha-ha, nevaljalci, bogme ste... – zlurado poče on, ali neko granje na koje je nagazio odjednom s praskom popusti i poljar se stropošta u kujinu kuću, bubnu pravo u zdjelu s vodom i tek tu dovrši započetu rečenicu – ... propali! Istog trenutka odjeknu strašan arlauk. Trgnuta iza sna, Žuja obnevidjelo skoči prema nezvanu gostu i zgrabi ga zubima za torbak. – Drekavac! – dreknu poljar i tako luđački đipi kako nikad u životu đipio nije, dograbi se rukama za ivicu jame i poput zeca iskoči napolje i dade se u divlje bjekstvo. Jurio je kroz Gaj kao poplašeno ždrijebe, ali mu se od straha sve činilo da on to još uvijek stoji u mjestu, kraj strašne rupčage, a drveće šašavo juri kraj njega, poskakuju žbunovi, nalijeće i šiba ga ljeskovo pruće. Kad šuma sasvim promače iza njegovih leđa, ispred njega poče s tutnjem da trči gola poljana, naletješe zatim šuštavi kukuruzi a onda se neki plast sijena zaleti pravo na nj i nabi mu se na glavu. – Hvali ti, brate, što me sakri! – dahnu poljar gnjurajući se sve dublje u meko sijeno. – Stigao si baš u pravi čas. Ćutao je tako neko vrijeme dopola zavučen u plast, a kad se konačno uvjerio da ga za onu drugu, otkrivenu, polovinu nije pograbio ni drekavac niti kakvo drugo čudovište, on se malo-pomalo ohrabri i lagano izvuče napolje. Zabljesnu ga rana jutarnja svjetlost i on začuđeno zatrepta. – Pazi ga, svanulo! A gdje li sam ja ovo? Pipnu se je li ostao čitav i ruka mu dodirnu hladan grlić boce. – Oho, i ti si se sledila od straha, sirotice moja! – progunđa on s puno nježnosti, pa diže glavu i taman da će nategnuti iz boce kad se iza plasta ukaza nekakva ogromna čupava i rogata glavurda s izbečenim očurdarna i poput zmaja snažno dunu na nj iz vlažnih širokih nozdrva. – Drekavac! – pomisli poljar nijem od straha i pade na leđa. Ovo je zaista bilo i previše poslije čitave one malopređašnje trke. – Davite me, koljite me, nosite me! – mrmljao je sklopljenih očiju, ali kako čudovište nije ništa preduzimalo, on se malčice osmjeli i proškilji na desno oko kao da nišani u nebo. Kakvo iznenađenje! Nad njim je stajala jedna krupna dobroćudna – krava. XXII Nije minuo ni jedan dobar sat od onoga poljarevog stradanja i bjekstva iz Gaja kad u šumu stiže dugonogi Stric. Toga jutra on je namjerno bio poranio prije ostalih i odmaglio od kuće da ga djed Aleksa ne bi poveo u berbu drenjina, a kad se našao pred Žujinom tajnom kućom, on sav pretrnu. – Evo ga, neko upao u jamu! Sa strahom je zurio u provaljen pokrivač zemunice, osluškivao neće li se odozdo nešto čuti, a onda tiho zovnu: – Ej, Žuja! Iz mračna otvora začu se veselo cviljenje vjerne kuje. – Ehej, živa si, dakle? – obradova se Stric. – A ko je to upao dolje kod tebe? Umjesto bilo kakva odgovora, Žuja razdragano zakevta. – Šta kažeš? Ne razumijem te! – povika Stric. Opet veselo kevtanje kao da se kuja nalazi u potjeri za zecom. Stric nadiže obrve. – Ta šta kažeš?! Nije moguće da je zec. Prodor je toliki kao da je dolje upala u najmanju ruku ovca ili divlja svinja. Dječak se pruži potrbuške i nadviri se nad otvor u granju. Dolje u rupi sjedila je u ćošku samo kuja. Pored nje prevrnuta zdjela. – Pa gdje ti je taj koji je upao? – zabezeknu se Stric. – Ta nijesi ga valjda već čitavog pojela. Ili možda jesi, a? Stric izvadi dz džepa koru kukuruzna hljeba i baci je kroz otvor. Kuja je dočeka još u vazduhu i stade slatko da hrska. – Ehej, pa ti si gladna. Nijesi ga smazala, znači. Ali gdje je onda? – Evo ga! – grmnu iznad njega neki glas. Istog trena neko ga odalami po turu tako da Stric skoči na noge brže od zeca. Pred njim je stajao Jovanče. – Šta je, dugajlija, za koga to pitaš? – Ama upao neko noćas kod kuje, a sad ga više nema dolje – uzbuđeno poče Stric. – Da to nijesi bio ti, kao i prošli put? Možda si jutros bio pospan kad si tako rano stigao, pa nabasao na jamu? – Ne, ne, evo pitaj kuju. Sad se i Jovanče uozbilji. Poviri u rupu, zaobiđe je i pokaza rukom na odvaljenu ivicu i razrivenu zemlju pred zemunicom. – Evo, ovuda je izašao. – Ko, ko? – zabrza Stric. – Onaj ko je upao u Žujinu kuću. Dugajlija samo začuđeno huknu: – Uhu, kako se toga nijesam sjetio? Eto, dosjetio sam se da je neko dolje upao, a da je izašao – toga vidiš, nijesam. Dok su oni tako razgovarali, stigoše, jedan za drugim, i ostali. Svi se zabrinuto naredaše oko Žujina provaljena skrovišta. – Kažem ja da se neko šunja oko našeg logora – reče tiho Lunja . – Odmah ja to osjetim. Sve mi se čini kao da me neko škaklja po leđima. – A ko te škaklja, kaži? – nabureno dočeka Stric. – E, to ne mogu znati kad mi je taj uvijek iza leđa – objasni Lunja. – Pa onda će jedino znati kuja, ona ga je vidjela – dosjeti se Stric. – Ni ona ga nije u mraku poznala! – skoči Nikolica u odbranu svojoj Žuji. – Samo se vi šalite, ali ako nas neko zaista uhodi, neće dobro biti – opomenu ih Jovanče. – Valja nam biti na oprezu. – Možda je neko prolazio kakvim drugim poslom pa slučajno upao – reče Đoko Potrk. – Obnoć niko nema posla u Prokinu gaju – trezveno dočeka Nik Ćulibrk. – To samo može biti uhoda ili kakva skitnica, a ni jedno ni drugo nije dobro za nas. – Tako je – složi se Jovanče. – Odsad svi dobro pazite kad ovamo dolazite. Čitav taj dan prođe družini u nekom nelagodnom očekivanju. Nikom se nije igralo. Lazar Mačak nije se prihvaćao nikakve nove majstorije. Đoko Potrk grickao je zamišljeno tanku ljeskovu grančicu i uporno se trudio da smisli kakvu veselu pjesmicu. Umjesto nečeg vedrog, na koncu mu se u glavi složi samo ova zabrinuta žalopojka: "Čekam napad, slutim šibe, sve se vrtim poput ribe." – Ta idi bestraga! – ukori ga Stric. – Nisi ni mogao nešto pametnije smisliti kad grickaš tu prokletu ljeskovinu, kojom učitelj Paprika najradije mlati đake. A toga istog dana, kad se zabrinuta družina već razišla kućama, iz jednog žbuna na ivici Gaja izvuče se neka pogurena prilika i brzo šmugnu u šumu. Žurila je baš u pravcu odmetničkog logora. Ko je to bio? Niko ga nije vidio, niko pratio, ali kad sutradan dječaci stigoše u svoje tajno skrovište, zatekoše iznad samih vrata kolibe prikucanu poveliku cedulju na kojoj je bilo naškrabano nečijim teškim i nevještim rukopisom: "Nadmudriste me sonom Jamom, ali i Ja ću vam Podvaliti. Čeka Vas Veliko Iznenađenje. Čuvajte se. Čovjek iz jame." XXIII Ona opomena tajanstvenog "Čovjeka iz Jame", ostavljena u đačkom logoru, nije bila samo obična šala ili prazna prijetnja. Mala družina, sva izuzev Lunje, nije ni slutila šta im te sprema. Međutim, u selu se kovala velika zavjera protiv malih bjegunaca. Njezino sjedište bila je kneževa kuća i u toj kući velika soba, a u sobi sam knez Valjuško. On je bio stub čitave zavjere, a njezina desna noga i desno oko bio je lukavi poljar Lijan. On je tražio i uhodio naše dječake. Jednog dana poljar je dojurio kneževoj kući bučno kao južni vjetar. Sve je za njim letjela prašina, perje i kovitlac opala lišća. – Našao sam, našao! Kriju se u Prokinu gaju! Tako veselu i vrtoglavu trku-viku od strane jednog starca ova je zemlja vidjela vjerovatno jedino prije nekoliko hiljada godina kad je ono slavni starac-naučnik Arhimed bio pronašao nešto važno u nauci pa pojurio kroz svoj rodni grad Sirakuzu i razvikao se: – Eureka, eureka! (Našao sam, pronašao!) – Ama, je li to istina, stara skitnico? – povika knez Valjuško i skoči na noge. – Živa živcata istina baš kao li to da ćeš me i ti sada častiti rakijom. Knez je počastio poljara šljivovicom i poslao ga u selo da sazove sve staratelje odbjeglih dječaka. Starac je veselo pojurio da izvršava povjereni zadatak, ali kada je vidio kakva se vojska od očeva, strina, tetaka i djedova iskupila kod kneževe kuće, on je odjednom objesio nos. – Siroti dječaci, nastradaće kao vo u kupusu. Da se on sam nadmudruje s dječacima, da ih progoni i juri s tuđih voćaka, iz bašti i oko potoka, to mu je bilo sasvim prirodno i na mjestu. Ta zato poljar i postoji na ovome svijetu da pripazi da mu dječaci ne puštaju stoku u tuđe usjeve, da ne kradu voća, da ne love riba, da ne preskaču živica... jednom riječju: da ne prave sve one zanimljive obješenjakluke kakve izvode svi dječaci na ovoj planeti i kakve su radili svi poljari dok su bili djeca. – Jadni dječaci! Baš im je krasan onaj logor. Šteta što sam ja već malo poodrastao da ne mogu da im se priključim. Žaleći dječake, poljar nije mogao da izdrži a da ih na neki način ipak ne obavijesti o tome šta im se sprema. Zbog toga je s velikim trudom napisao onu cedulju i brzo je odnio do đačkog logora, koji je toga dana otkrio. U cedulji je, kao što smo vidjeli, bilo i ljutine zbog poljareva stradanja kod Žujine tajne kuće, i začikavanja da će dječacima podvaliti, i napomene o velikom iznenađenju i, konačno, opomene da se čuvaju. Kratko rečeno: govorila je iz nje poljareva nesmirena, još uvijek dječačka duša, željna obješenjakluka. "Nadmudriste me sonom Jamom; ali i Ja ću vam Podvaliti. Čeka Vas Veliko Iznenađenje. Čuvajte se. Čovjek iz jame." Kada se poljar vraitio iz Gaja kneževoj kući, tamo je već uvelike razrađivan plan napada na Jovančetov logor. Odlučeno je da skrovište naših dječaka bude opkoljeno sa svih strana i da se na dati znak preduzme istovremen juriš iz svih pravaca kako bi što više zbunili i što lakše pohvatali male bjegunce. Napadom će komandovati sam knez Valjuško, bivši austrougarski podoficir. On je u svjetskom ratu, na frontu kod rijeke Soče, jedanaest puta vodio Bosance u napad na talijanske položaje, učestvovao je čak i u bici kod Kobarida (Kaporeta), gdje je zarobljeno na stotine hiljada Talijana. Prema tome, imao je potrebno iskustvo i spremu i za hvatanje jedne ovako malobrojne i slabo naoružane grupe kao što je bila Jovančetova družina. – Nek svako ponese odgovarajuće oružje? – savjetovao je on svoju šaroliku ordiju. – A kakvo je to odgovarajuće oružje? – pitala je baba Vanjke Širokog. – Pa ono koje odgovara dotičnom neprijatelju – tumačio je Valjuško. – Kako idemo na odbjegle dječake, naoružaćemo se štapovima, opasačima, ularima, šibama, bičevima; za ovaj posao dobra je i neka podugačka ruka da malog odmetnika zgrabi za vrat. – Ja ću onda, znači, morati ponijeti jedne veće ljestve, merdevine – povika Stričev djed Aleksa. – Šta, zar ti ljestvama mlatiš svog unuka? – upita knez i pogleda starca s velikim divljenjem. – Ne, nego će on sigurno pobjeći na prvo drvo, pa ja moram imati pri ruci ljestve da bih ga stigao i ulovio. – Imaš pravo – poučno će knez. – Još stari narodi služili su se ljestvama pri opsadi gradova. – A moj se brani kamenjem – reče jedna strina. – Moram zato ponijeti kakav stari lavor da zaštitim glavu. – I štitove su stari ratnici sa sobom nosili – dodade knez. – A ja ću se naoružati bocom dobre rakije – javi se poljar Lijan. – Gle, šta će ti to? – začudi se knez. – Rakija nije nikakvo oružje. – Kako da nije – povika Lijan. – Znaš kako su Bosanci u ratu govorili: "Dok je ruma, biće šturma"! (Šturm – juriš.) Kako bih inače jurišao na ona prokleta spadala ne budem li se potkrijepio rakijom. Napad je bio određen već za sutrašnji dan, pred sam ručak, jer se posigurno moglo računati da će čitava družina baš u to vrijeme biti na okupu u svom logoru Tepsiji. – Sastanak ovdje, kod moje kuće – objavi na kraju knez, a zatim se, po gustu mraku, ratnici raziđoše. XXIV Kao da su omađijani, dječaci su zurili u tajanstvenu cedulju prikucanu nad vratima svoje kolibe. Ko li je to pisao, ko li se to šunjao po njihovu logoru? – Šta da radimo, otkriveni smo? – potišteno upita Stric obraćajući se Jovančetu. – Moramo još danas nešto smisliti – zabrinuto reče mali harambaša i zovnu na stranu Lazara Mačka. – Šta misliš, majstore, bi li sada valjalo kazati za pećinu pa da se svi tamo sakrijemo? Mačak odlučno zanijeka glavom. – Ne, to nikako. Uhoda koji nas je pronašao sigurno i sad pazi na nas pa će nas vidjeti kada se budemo uvlačili u pećinu, a onda je sve gotovo: na ulaz će biti postavljena straža, a onda smo sigurno pohvatani. – A ovako? – Ovako se bar možemo razbježati na sve strane po šumi, pa nek love. Bar će neko pobjeći. – Tu imaš pravo – složi se Jovanče. – Ako nas napadnu prije nego nađemo drugo sklonište, prsnućemo kud koji. Neće nas valjda sa svih strana opkoliti. Svi se dječaci okupiše oko velike kolibe, posjedaše u krug i počeše da se dogovaraju gdje bi sad premjestili svoj logor. Jedni su predlagali da se kriju u kakvom gustišu pored potoka, drugi su bili za neke okolne šumarke, dok su oni najzagrijaniji bili za to da se bježi čak u planinu. – Ali da najprije iz ove pucaljke potprašimo tabane onome koji nas je špijunirao! – reče Lazar Mačak poigravajući se svojom teškom kuburom. – Ni to ne bi bilo loše – potvrdi Jovanče i taman htjede da još nešto novo predloži kad Žuja, vezana pred svojom kolibicom, odjednom poče da reži i da zateže lanac. – Šta je, Žuja? – uznemireno upita Stric. – Nekog je opazila! – objasni Nikolica uplašeno trepćući. – To je sigurno ona prokleta uhoda, opet je došao – namršti se Jovanče. – Lazare, dajder tu kuburu. – Bogami je mene otac jutros nekako čudno gledao – zabrinuto reče Đoko Potrk. – Sve me mjeri ispod oka, pa nekako ukrivo, pa nahero, pa se smješka, pa brk čupka. – Šunjaju se oni sa svih strana – šapatom reče Lunja. – Kako ti to znaš – obrecnu se Stric i pretrnu. – Znam. Osjećam da dolaze. – Dolaze?! Ko dolazi? – skoči Stric i poče da zvjera oko sebe. U to isto vrijeme napadači su se zaista prikradali kroza šumu. Raspoređeni u četiri grupe, oni su se šunjali od jednog do drugog drveta i, primičući se jedni drugima, polako zatvarali krug oko logora. Kad se obruč konačno zatvorio, knez Valjuško gromko se prodera: – Juriiiš! Drži svaki svoga! Šarolika vojska očeva, matera, tetaka, strina, stričeva, djedova i raznih drugih rođaka jurnu s tutnjem, drekom i vikom vitlajući svaki svojim oružjem. – Juriiiš Jur... – još jednom, u trku, prodera se knez, naleti na granje nad kujinom kućom i s praskom propade u jamu. Stričev djed Aleksa, koji je trčao pored njega, preplašeno viknu: – Ehej, pogibe komandant! Uloviše komandanta! – Ovamo ljestve, živ sam! – kliktao je Valjuško iz rupe. Djed Aleksa brže bolje spusti ljestve u jamu i veselo zagrakta: – Na sunce, komandante, da ih pohvatamo! – Vataj pa mlati! – razdera se Potrkov otac. Istog trena, kao odgovor na tu viku, odjeknu iz logora Jovančetov oštar glas: – Ne daj se, družino! Udrite krompirima! Kraj kolibe je ležala poveća vreća krompira koje je tih dana Vanjka Široki dovukao kao rezervnu hranu. Dječaci se složno strpaše na tu neobičnu municiju i po napadačima pljusnu čitava kiša od krompira. Zveknu od pogotka stari lavor kojim se štitila ona domišljata strina, a odnekle iz blizine začu se dreka poljara Lijana: – Vojsko, povlači se! Pobiše kamenjem! – Naprijed, nema povlačenja! – povika knez Valjuško iskačući iz jame i rušeći se prema logoru poput usova. Za njim je trčao djed Aleksa s ljestvama. U logoru nastade gužva i krkljanac. Napadači su već grabili pojedine dječake. Lazar Mačak branio se uspješno raspaljenim ugarkom da su sve iskre letjele. Jovančeta neko pograbi za jaku, ali on se snažno istrže, jurnu u kolibu s kuburom u ruci, probi glavom suprotni zid i poput metka izleti napolje. Odjednom se, na pet metara pred njim, stvori poljar Lijan s visoko uzdignutim štapom i zavreča kao jare: – Predaj se, kopaču jama! Ošamućen od udarca glavom kroza zid kolibe, Jovanče samo uperi kuburu put uzdignuta poljareva štapa i viknu: – S puta! Ne predajem se! Grunu kubura kao grom, zadimi se bojište, izleti štap iz čičinih ruku, a poljar, padajući od straha na zemlju, samo što ciknu: – U pomoć, pogiboh! Od snažnog pucnja iznenađenom Lazaru Mačku odletje iz ruku zavitlan ugarak i pade na krov kolibe. Zapucketa i planu lišće i sasušena paprat, diže se uvis lagan dim. – Navali, vojsko! Neprijateljski logor gori! – kliknu knez Valjuško. Jedan po jedan, dječaci su padali u ruke napadača. Videći da nema izlaza, dugonogi Stric obuhvati rukama i nogama prvo stablo i poče hitro da puže uvis. Bio je stigao već do prvih grana kad pristiže njegov djed Aleksa s ljestvama i stade da ih namješta uz drvo. – E, baš nećeš! – viknu Lunja, koja se istog časa stvori pored njega i povuče ljestve nazad. – Nećeš ga uhvatiti! – Ej, šta to radiš?! – zagalami djed Aleksa. – Drži je, tetka Stevka. Lunjina tetka pograbi djevojčicu za ruku, ali se ona i dalje otimala i cičala: – Ne dam, nećeš ga uhvatiti! Nikolicu je mati već bila skopala u šake iako je on ujedao i otimao se. Njoj u pomoć priskoči jedan njezin kum. Videći gužvu oko svog malog ljubimca, Žuja navali na gomilu kao bijesna. Jednog zgrabi za nogu, drugog za tur, nekoj strini podera suknju. Moradoše joj zato nabaciti na glavu staru Mačkovu vreću, ugurati je unutra i vreću zavezati. Pa ipak je kuja i unutra đipala i urlala da je vreća sve poskakivala. Smiri je najzad sam Nikolica, koji potišteno viknu: – Prestani, Žuja, zarobljeni smo! Djed Aleksa krenuo je uz ljestve, za Stricem, ali kako je plamen zapaljene kolibe sve više rastao i ponesen lakim vjetrom lizao ukoso baš pod njegove tabane, čiča se brzo dohvati prvih grana i baš pođe naviše uz bukvu kad odozgo odjeknu zapovjednički glas: – Natrag, dušmanine, jer ćeš dobiti po glavi! Nad njim je u granama sjedio Stric i u ruci stezao podebeo suvarak. Djed se prepade. – Ama nemoj biti lud. Vidiš da me davi dim, gori mi pod nogama. – I meni gori zbog tvog opasača – priznade Stric. – Unuče, jabuko moja, pusti me samo gore kod sebe, neću te ni dirnuti! – molio je djed Aleksa sve više kašljući. – Dobro, hajde penji se – pristade dobrodušni dječak pa i sam krenu uz bukvu. Djed i unuk stigoše tako na vrh drveta i gore se smjestiše kao dvije vrane. Tek malo kasnije, kad napadači porušiše kolibu i rasturiše vatru da se šuma ne bi zapalila, djed Aleksa promeškolji se na svojoj grani i pipnu se za opasač. – Hej unuče, kako bi bilo da te sad malčice isprašim? Eno, vatra se već ugasila. – Ali nije tvoja zadata riječ! – dočeka Stric – kao iz puške. – Ti uvijek držiš obećanja. – He-he, tako je – složi se djed. – Hajde silazimo, zaista te neću taći. Kad se spustiše na zemlju, nađoše se u krugu pohvatanih dječaka. Nedostajao je samo Jovanče. – A gdje je samo onaj moj hajduk? – začuđeno je pitao njegov otac. – Gdje je! Mene je ranio i odmaglio! – zavreča poljar Lijan pokazujući prebijen štap. – Šta, zar u štap ranjen? – počeše da se smiju ostali ratnici. – U štap, u štap, što se čudite! – viknu poljar. – Svak zna da je poljaru štap desna ruka. Ranjen sam, dakle, u junačku desnicu. Knez Valjuško najzad izdade naređenje: – A sad: vežite hajduke i marširajte: pravac škola! Vodimo zarobljenike da im sudi učitelj Paprika. XXV Iz Prokina gaja izmilje na drum neobična kolona. Vezani kanapom sve dvojica po dvojica, ćutke su koračali mali odmetnici. U posljednjem paru u povorci išao je mali Nikolica. Za ruku mu je bila vezana njegova vjerna Žuja, koja se, eto tako, ni u ovoj ljutoj nevolji nije odvajala od svog malog prijatelja. Na repu kolone koračala je Lunja. Knez Valjuško bio je naredio da i nju vežu, ali je poljar Lijan viteški mahnuo patrljkom svog štapa kao nekom sabljom i odbio da izvrši naređenje: – Poljari ne vežu djevojke, pa makar to bile i hajdučice! Na čelu zarobljenika ko će drugi biti nego glavom dugački Stric sa svojim strašnim kartonsko-slamnatim šeširom "ništa nema da te brine, od ovoga pacov gine". On je, ruku vezanih sprijeda, koračao sam, bez svoga para, a za desnu ruku bila mu je vezana Jovančetova kapa, koju je na proboju izgubio. – Evo, nek ova kapa stoji tu, na desnoj strani, gdje bi inače, bilo mjesto vašem harambaši, koji je pobjegao – rekao mu je domišljati knez Valjuško. – Ona tu ide mjesto njega, a umjesto njega dobiće i batine. Potišteni Stric žalio se kapi sasvim ozbiljno kao da je pored njega živ živcat Jovanče: – Sad nam ne ginu batine k'o kiša nebeska. Isprebijaće nas Paprika k'o mačke. Oko zarobljenika je išla stroga i neumoljiva pratnja od očeva, stričeva, tetaka, strina, baba i djedova naoružanih svim i svačim, počevši od ljestava djeda Alekse pa do kuke za čupanje sijena koju je jedna bakica ponosno nosila na ramenu. Izdaleka posmatrano, sve je to ličilo na nekakvu starinsku povorku Turaka i hajduka o kojoj pjesma pjeva: ...Kad prođoše Turci Lijevljani, provedoše iz gore hajduke... Kad neobična povorka izbi na jednu raskrsnicu u blizini same škole, pred njima se odjednom stvori Nikoletina Bursać, krupna i kosmata seoska momčina, Stričev rođak. On je bio tek nedavno stigao iz vojske i još je uvijek, po navici, marširao vojnički oštro i govorio glasno i odsječno. – A tebe ne bi, Nikoletina, da nam pomogneš u hvatanju ove družine – prekori, ga knez Valjuško. – Zar ja ovoliki pa da na dječicu jurišam! – grmnu Nikoletina kao iz kace. – Nemam o šta sablje krvaviti. – Bogme će uča imati po čemu drugom prašiti! – zlurado dočeka knez. – Ih, alaj će biti dreke! – Jest mi i to neki kićen učitelj kad mu tolika djeca od škole pobjegoše – zabrunda Nikoletina češući uvo. – Ja sam negda iz kuće u školu bježao toliko sam volio svog učitelja Stojana. – I ja sam u školu bježao dok je tamo bila naša učiteljica Lana! – dočeka Stric kao iz puške. – Ćuti ti, zarobljeniče! – povika knez Valjuško. – Dobro kaže moj brat Stric – dočeka Nikoletina. – Nikad iz našeg sela nijesu djeca bježala iz škole sve dok nije došao ovaj pijanac, koji više viri u rakijsku bocu neg' u knjigu. Je l' ikad naša škola vidjela ovo čudo od učitelja, kažite? – Bogami, pravo kažeš – dočeka djed Aleksa. – Meni je svaki učitelj dosad nedjeljom čitao novine, a ovaj bulji u mene kao rak i pita: "Hoćemo li da trgnemo po jednu ljutu?" – Baš se vi prostaci razumijete u školu! – podrugljivo dočeka knez. – Razumjeli il' ne razumjeli, ali ja svog burazera Strica ne puštam s ovoga raskršća da ga tamo štokakvi zlovoljni pijanci mlate! – nakostriješi se Nikoletina i nabra svoje guste obrve. – Imaš pravo, ne dam svog unuka, svog Strikana! – sad se pobuni i djed Aleksa. – Ne dam ni ja svog Nikolice! – povika mališanova mater. – Nijesam ja ovo odgajala zato da ga štokakvi pijanci biju. Knez Valjuško povisi glas šišteći kao gusak: – Šššta! Pa ovo je pobuna! Nikoletina, ti buniš ljude protiv škole. – A ne, ne, nije tako, brajkane! – zapjevucka momčina. – Ja sam samo protiv mlaćenja naše djece, protiv ovakvog učitelja. Nek oni nama vrate našu učiteljicu Lanu, pa neće biti ni bune ni bježanja. – Lanu, Lanu! – ote se Stricu. – Čut, zarobljenik! – viknu knez. – Svi ćemo u varoš da tražimo Lanu natrag – dosjeti se djed Aleksa. – Idemo već sutra! – dočekaše neki. – Povedite onda i njihovog vođu, onoga što je utekao! – podrugljivo reče knez. – Tu sam ja! – začu se iza kneževih leđa nečiji odrešit glas i iz guste šikare ispade na put Jovanče, gologlav, izgreban i garav. U ruci je čvrsto stezao kuburu, gledao kneza prkosno i stao izazivački pored samog Nikoletine, koji je, onako raskoračen i širok, zatvarao tijesan put prema školi. – Tu sam! – ponovi dječak – Nijesam pobjegao, probio sam se. Začuđeni knez nije u prvi mah znao šta da kaže. Povezani dječaci veselo zažagoriše. Jovančetov otac, i nehotice, s ponosom izbaci: – Pazi samo moga hajduka. Ne da se taj. – Ima i pravo dječak! – graknu Nikoletina. – Danas te tuče ovaj, sutra onaj, udri, dok najzad ne zaboraviš da si čovjek. U vola se pretvoriš. – De ti de, Nikola, samo ti buni. Mogao bi se kajati. – Oho-ho! plašiš mečku rešetkom! – graknu Nidžo. – Daj brzo, puštaj te dječake pa da se ide kući. Nijesu djeca ni ručala. Hajde, razvezujte! Poljar Lijan jedva dočeka da se prihvati oslobađanja dječaka. Nije više mogao da ih gleda ovako vezane. Nisu mu uopšte ličili na onu bezbrižnu živahnu i domišljatu dječurliju koja znaju bezbroj smicalica i obješenjakluka. – Ropstvo je teško i kakvoj šašavoj ptičici, a kamoli neće biti ovim bistrim stođavolima – gunđao je on srećan što će se već kroz koji trenutak ovi veseli bjesovi razletjeti selom kao čvorci. – Zar i ti, Lijane, na strani buntovnika? – ožalošćeno zacvili knez. – Pa ti si poljar, ti uvijek moraš biti na strani vlasti – Šta ću kad mi je srce uz ove dječake – iskreno priznade starac. – E, onda će sutra žandari imati posla i s tobom i s Nikoletinom! – ljutito puhnu knez i dunu mimo Nikolu u pravcu škole. – Dječurlijo, put pod noge, vatru tabanima, petama vjetar, hvataj maglu! – sav srećan razvika se poljar. – Sutra ćemo svi u varoš da tražimo Lanu. Tutanj bosih nogu, prašina na drumu, sijevanje tabana i – družina se za tren oka izgubi s očiju svojih udobrovoljenih staratelja, malopređašnih gonilaca. XXVI Sutradan zora je zatekla kneza na putu za žandarmerijsku kasarnu, a seljake na drumu za varoš. Knez je žurio da tuži Nikoletinu i poljara, a seljaci su išli da traže Lanin povratak u selo. Žandari su stigli strogi i naoružani, ali prekasno: Nikoletina je već bio odmaglio s nekim ćumurdžijama čak na drugi kraj planine da u nekoj šumskoj uvali pali ćumur, drveni ugalj. Tražiti ga tamo bilo bi isto tako uzaludno kao praviti potjeru za mravom koji je još prije tri dana otišao u njivu s pšenicom. – Čekaj, onda će nam poljar za sve platiti! – naljutiše se žandari i pođoše da se raspituju za njegovu kuću, ali im u selu rekoše da poljar nikad nije ni imao svoje kuće. Spava gdje stigne, jede gdje ga ručak zateče, pere ga i krpi svako pomalo, a svi putevi vode ga u krčmu. – Deder ti sad njega nađi tamo gdje on stigne, gdje ga ručak zateče i gdje se pomalo krpi – vajkao se žandarmerijski narednik Dane Nakarada i od pusta jada odmah je skrenuo u seosku krčmu. – Čekaćemo ga ovdje, tu njega dovode svi njegovi puti. Narednik Nakarada i njegov drug, žandarmerijski kaplar Mane Varalica, svratiše u krčmu i udariše po svetoj velikomučenici Prepečenici Šljivić. Međutim, lukavi poljar Lijan čuo je od Jovančeta kud su žandari okrenuli, pa je sa svojim novim štapom odveslao na sasvim suprotnu stranu, u rakite pored potoka, stavio torbak pod glavu, pokrio lice šeširom, a dječacima je prikričao: – Dođe li opet do kakve bune, probudite me da ne zakasnim na paradu. A budu li žandarmi za mene pitali, recite da sam otišao u zemlju Bestragiju da potkivam buve. Na uporno navaljivanje seljaka, učitelja Papriku najzad povukoše iz njihove škole i vratiše u varoš da čeka kud će dalje s njim. Takvom brzom rješenju doprinijelo je i to što se zloćudi Paprika, ljut što se nije mogao dočepati dječaka, od puste muke napio zajedno s knezom i crkvenjakom, pa su se sva trojica uvalila u jamu s razrijeđenim gašenim krečom i odatle, po mraku, pogodila u seosko groblje i grdno uplašili neke kasne prolaznike. O toj bruci narednik Dane Nakarada izvještavao je višu vlast, između ostalog, i ovim riječima: ... "A zatim, u neoznačeni sat iste noći, ove tri pijane figure izvukoše se pomoću svojih nogu i vlastoručno iz jame i sasvim bijeli od kreča, ličeći na vukodlake i tome slična praznovjerna priviđanja, uputiše se u groblje. Međutim, mimoprolazeći prolaznici iz istog sela, videći to, dobiše silnu sumnju u glavi i strah u duši, pa proizvedoše veliko bježanje i uzbunu po predjelu u čitavoj okolini. Tom prilikom baba Staka, udova poč. Jove Batića, naleti u mraku na jednu krmaču i pade preko iste zadobivšli ozljedu tupim predmetom po glavi." Ova učiteljeva najnovija pustolovina zaista se nije mogla sakriti. Ozlojeđena baba Staka, po nečijem nagovoru, otišla je sudu da tuži za "tešku tjelesnu povredu", a kako joj se, prilikom pada, valjda bio pokvario aparat za ćutanje, ona se po varoši tako rastorokala da je svak živ čuo za Paprikin neprilični doživljaj. Nije bilo druge, valjalo ga je povući iz sela. Onoga jutra kad je Paprika putovao iz sela, "stara garda" Jovančetove družine – Stric, Mačak, Potrk, Vanjka, Nik, Nikolka, Lunja i sam Jovanče – bili su na okupu u jednom ljeskaru blizu Prokina gaja. Videći kola s učiteljem i njegovim prtljagom, Jovanče zamišljeno reče: – Eto ti, ode i on. Sad je sasvim gotovo s našom hajdučijom. Dječaci se nisu baš naročito veselili učiteljevu stradanju. Što da se raduješ tuđoj nevolji, pa ma iko to bio. Čak im je pomalo bilo i žao što, eto, odlazi onaj zbog koga su se odmetnuli u šumu, izgrađivali logor i doživjeli mnogo uzbudljivih i neobičnih stvari. – Sad će nam naša Lana opet doći – reče Lazar Mačak. – Moj otac odlazi sutra kolima po nju. E, zbog toga se već valjalo radovati. Ta neće proći ni dva dana, a Lanina zlatna kosa opet će bljesnuti iza katedre u razredu i svi će čuti njen mio gugutav glas: – Kako su naši dječaci? A moje djevojčice? Lazar Mačak povede Jovančeta u stranu i šapnu mu: – A šta ćemo sad s našom pećinom, s mojom radionicom, koja je tamo ostala? Da prenesem bar neke stvari kući? – Nešto možeš, a ostalo nek čeka. I ne kazuj nikom za pećinu. Ko bi znao zašto nam ona još može trebati. Otresiti vođa družine nije ni slutio kakvi teški dani dolaze i kakvu će ulogu pećina u njima igrati. U Evropi je već bjesnio drugi svjetski rat a njegov strašni požar sve se bliže primicao domovini naših dječaka, nesrećnoj Kraljevini Jugoslaviji, nepripremljenoj za odbranu. Došla je zima, razigrana, blistava, hučna, s vjetrovima, snježniim kovitlacem i fijukanjem oko svačijih prozora. Obnoć, sve bliže selu, čulo se zavijanje vučjeg čopora. Od toga se psima ježila dlaka u hrbatu i oni se prestrašeno pribijali na kućna vrata. Ozeblo je štektala lisica i ponekad se šunjala do pod sam kokošinjac i osluškivala kako se unutra meškolji pijetao spremajući se da objavi kasni noćni sat. Oko Prokina gaja množili su se i ukrštali tragovi zečeva, vukova, lisica, čak i vjeverica. Prosto ne znaš ko je koga gonio, ko od koga bježao. Glava da ti se zavrti pred tom zamršenom mrežom bjegunaca i gonilaca. Drumom podno Gaja svakog jutra osviće novoutaban trag dječjih nogu. Đaci prolaze u školu. Da poljar Lijan negdje u selu ne spava svoj zimski san, on bi vam odlično znao da protumači ove tragove. – Evo, vidite li ovaj trag odraslog čovjeka? – pitao bi on. – To je prošao dugonogi Stric u stričevim opancima. Ovaj sitan zadahtan trag: to je projurio Đoko Potrk. A ovi ivicom druma, prepleten dječji i pseći trag: svak u selu zna da je to trag Nikolice s prikolicom; pošao je u školu sa svojom Žujom. Nijedan dječji trag ne odvaja se više prema Prokinu gaju. Tamo u dubini šume, zavijan snijegom, potopljen tišinom, ćuti ispod otežalih bukava razbijeni logor Tepsija. U ruševinama Žujine kućice nastanio se stari zec. Zamislite šta bi se samo desilo da za tu nečuvenu drskost čuje Nikoličina kuja! Vijala bi ga kroz pet sela. Zavijano hajdučko gnijezdo ne priča više ništa o dječacima, ne zove više nikog u svoje okrilje. Jesu li ga, možda, svi zaboravili? Ne, ne. Jednog dana mogli ste šumom pratiti trag nekog dječaka. Stigao je do samog logora, prošvrljao ga unakrst i okrenuo prema koritu potoka ponornice. Tamo se zadržao nad jarugom poviše same pećine. Tu je snijeg bio prilično utaban, znači da se dječak poduže zadržao i na nešto se odlučivao, a onda je okrenuo natrag. Znamo, Jovanče, da si to bio ti. Nemirna tvoja duša povukla te je jednog nedjeljnog jutra do tajanstvene pećine prema mirnoj vodi neispitanog podzemnog jezera. Ipak nisi dolje sišao, bio si oprezan. Seoski lovci mogli su se uputiti za svojim tragom i onda bi sve bilo otkriveno. Znamo Jovanče, ti čekaš proljeće pa da kreneš u istraživanje, u nove doživljaje. A šta li će nam donijeti to novo proljeće, proljeće hiljadu devetsto četrdeset prve godine?